YuGiOh: Take Two
by AriEmeraldstar
Summary: The YGO gang is all grown up and now have kids of their own. Kaiba just happens to have a more complicated family than everyone else. Joey's daughter is casueng problems and ends up revealing why Joey hates Kaiba. Warning: OC, OOC, and Yaoi
1. Day One

School started that day at Domino High School. Jacks, like most incoming freshman, was dreading it. She stood on her balcony and watched cars pass on the street below. Her waist length silver blond hair flew about her in the wind. She shivered slightly. The sliver silky top her mom was making her wear was exactly warm. She pulled her worn terry robe closer around her. She leaned against the rail of the balcony, and stared out into space.

"Just another day, livin' in a brand new world." She sang softly, making up a song on the spot. She watched a black car drive by. A window was down on her side. A boy with spiky brown hair was looking out the window. His icy blue eyes met with her chocolate brown ones. Jacks smiled and waved. Surprisingly, he waved back.

"Jacks! Time for school!" Her dad called from inside the house. Reluctantly, Jacks went inside with a final wave to the boy in the car.

"Daniel! Close that window!" Seto Kaiba barked at his son from the front. Daniel sighed, but did as he was told.

"You excited about starting high school?" Kaiba asked, already knowing the answer.

"How can I be? All my friends went to a different high school." He leaned his head against the back of the seat. 'Why am I even going to school? I should be learning how to run Kaiba Corp. Dad can't keep it running by himself forever.' Daniel looked back and saw that the blond girl was gone.

"Jacks!" Joey Wheeler called to his daughter.

"Coming!" Jacks flung her robe onto her bed and ran out of her room, carrying her shoes.

"Hold up." Her mom (Mai Valentine), called stopping Jacks halfway down the stairs. Mai put her hands on Jacks' shoulders. "My little girl off to high school." Mai said with ears in her voice.

'Oh boy,' Jacks thought, rolling her eyes. "Mom, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not little anymore. I'm almost as tall as dad." Jacks hugged her mom before, shoving her feet into her shoes, grabbing her backpack and running out the door. "Love ya, byes!"

"Ready for high school?" Joey asked as he started the car.

"Yup," Jacks replied, fixing her skate shoes. "Sides, all my friends are going to be there, no sweat." She smiled at her dad as he drove on. As they pulled up to the school, Jacks noticed all her guy friends waiting outside the school.

"Anyone new in your group I should know about?"

"Dad, you've met all them already. Besides, everyone knows I'm the biggest tomboy in school, and if they tried anything, I'd punch their lights out. Hey guys!" Jacks got out of the car as her friends walked over.

"Hey Mr. Wheeler." Yukio said, smiling at Joey, his sister Anzu trailing after the group.

"Mornin' Yukio. How's your dad doin'?"

"He's okay. He says Hi from the duelist tournament." Yukio smiled, giving Joey a postcard from his dad, Yugi.

"See you later dad!" Jacks smiled, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and waving bye, surrounded by her friends. They stopped walking as a sleek black car drove up.

"Know who that is?" Yukio whispered in her ear.

"No, who?" She watched a boy get out of the car. Theirs eyes met again. Jacks smiled and waved. This time he didn't wave back. "I'm gunna go see." She started walking over to him.

"No!" All her friends tried to stop her, but there really is no stopping a Wheeler once they get something on their minds.

blech all my stories are getting messed up


	2. Allysa

OKay, thank you to Mai Wheeler for reviewing my story. Just to let you know all but one of Yugioh generation two I made up.

"You going to be okay?" Kaiba asked his son as he stepped out of the car.

"Yea, see you." Daniel said flatly, swinging his over his shoulder and shutting the door without a look back at his father. Kaiba sighed, as the car pulled away from the school, wishing his son didn't take after his so much.

"All freshmen please report to the gym." A voice came over the loudspeaker. Honda took hold of Jacks arm and pulled her in the direction of the gym, before she could talk to Daniel.

"Wait, Wait!" Jacks cried trying to get Honda to let go. Daniel joined the crowd of people walking toward the gym, not noticing the brunet girl walking along with him.

"Sorry," He said, as a group of kids running past them pushed him into her.

"Its okay," She mumbled quietly. She clutched her binder to her chest, her bright green eyes half hidden behind her long bangs as she watched the concrete beneath her feet. Another person bumped Daniel on his other side.

"Yea, you better keep walking!" Jacks cried at the person who pushed her, "Sorry." She blushed at the person she had run into. Daniel chuckled softly. "What?"

"You have a leaf in you hair." He said carefully picking it out and handing it to her.

"Thanks. There's just too much. I want to cut it, but my mom thinks I'll cut it like a guy. I only did that so I could play on the guy's soccer team." Jacks explained as they walked in the gym.

"Hey Jacks!" Yukio called standing on a seat. Jacks couldn't see him, but she could definitely see his hair. "We saved you a seat!" Jacks ran over completely forgetting about Daniel. Daniel ended up taking a seat next to the brunet girl he ran into earlier.

"I'm Allysa." The girl said as he sat down.

"I'm Daniel. You new?"

"New to this school and this country. I moved from America."

"America? There's a duelist tournament going on there."

"Which is why I hated moving. I wanted to stay to see my favorite duelist, Seto Kaiba." She showed Daniel the picture on her binder of Kaiba and his Blue Eyes White Dragon."He and my mom knew each other in high school. You could saw they 'knew' each other." She smirked, putting down her binder.

"You didn't miss much. He didn't go to the tournement. He could find anyone he trustedto watch his kid." Daniel said, looking over at Jacks, who was laughing loudly with her friends.

"He has a kid? With who?"

"I dunno. She left when he was little."

"Do you know their name?" Allysa took out a pen and clicked it a few times.

"Of Course I do. He's me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weirdo: I love Kaiba (drools) Sorry. blush


	3. Ari's part

Hee hee This is comin along well. (clings to Kaiba) MINE!! (growl)

"Your Kaiba's kid!?" Allysa yelled loud enough for Jacks to hear. She looked over to see Daniel sushing Allysa.

"Yukio, did you know that was Kaiba's kid?" Jacks poked Yukio who was deep in conversation with some people about his dad.

"Kaiba," Honda growled.

"Honda, the rift is between my dad and Kaiba, not you. Butt out." Jacks glared sternly at Honda then turned back to Yukio.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you this morning. His name's Daniel."

I've been trying forever to make Dad and Kaiba make up. Jacks thought, If only there's a way... Her train of thought was cut off by one of the teachers walking up with a mike.

"Before the Headmaster explains the rules, we are proud to announce a start of term dance!"

A dance! Yes! I can ask him to the dance and it'll go from there! Jacks though happily.

ï€­ At Lunch ï€­

(Ari (my friend) helped me write this part.)

"Hey Jacks! Jacks!" Jacks turned to see Yukio and Honda rushing to catch up to her. Anzu followed, but more slowly. Just because she was Yukio's sister didn't she had to act like he did. Jacks couldn't see Yukio's head but she'd know that hair anywhere.

"Hey guys!" Noticing who was walking with Anzu, she asked, "Who's she?" 'She' was a small girl only about a head taller then Yukio or his father come to think. She has long tangled black hair and deep blue eyes. Despite her small size, she carried herself like she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, though Jacks saw nervousness in her eyes.

"Her names-"Anzu tried to say.

"I can say my own name!" The girl snapped. She looked up at Jacks, which wasn't something that happened often. "You dad knew mine."

"Umm." Jacks muttered. It wasn't the girl's comment that surprised her, or not as much. Her voice was a little deeper than Jacks had expected, though it was still unquestionably female, and it had a slight British accent. The girl put a hand on her hip.

"Well dad did say Joey didn't catch on right away. My name's Krystal Ryo Bakura. You must be Jacks. Anzu told me about you. Nice to meet ya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari also wrote "Things I would like to be" on my fav stories list. Heeheehee


	4. Soccer?

Just a note, the third time you find this word----- ass I didn't put that in there. Ari did. That's the bold part.(hugs Kaiba) Jacks is a gurl,and Ari is my friend.(scoots closer to Kaiba) On with the show!

"Okay, you guys wanna go grab a table?" Jacks asked a little unnerved.

"Hey Jacks Ass." A shrill voice came from behind Jacks. Jacks turned to see her sworn enemy, Ashley. Ashley has strawberry orange hair and almost transparent eyes. She and Jacks had been sworn enemies since first grade, when they first started stringing insults together and flinging them at each other.

"Assly," Jacks smirked, letting the insults fly," I'd love to stay and beat you up, but my friends are calling me." Jacks really didn't want to deal with Ashley at that moment, considering the fact that she had just seen Daniel sitting with a girl at a vacant table. Jacks turned to go, but Ashley had other ideas. She put her hand on Jacks's shoulder. Jacks grabbed the hand and pulled her arm toward the ground, and walked off.

"You know, I'm still surprised every time you do that." Honda commented as Jacks sat down.

"You mean she's done that more than once to the poor girl?" Krystal exclaimed, **mocking concern for the other girl. Honda being the thick ass he was thought she meant it.**

"**Poor? Listen, that girl's been on us since we could talk."** As Honda and Krystal continued arguing, Jacks watched Daniel talking with a brown haired girl.

"Be right back guys." Jacks got up and walked over to Daniel's table. "Hey Daniel, want to come sit with me and my friends?" Daniel looked at Allysa, who shrugged.

"Sure. How do you know my name is Daniel?" He asked as he picked up his stuff, and motioned for Allysa to come with him.

"Guys-"

"Some of us are girls." Anzu added.

"Peoples, this is Daniel." Jacks said as she sat down.

"Which one?" Anzu asked, looking from Daniel to Allysa.

"I'm Daniel, that's Allysa." He nodded in Allysa's direction, who gave them a small scared smile. Jacks finished eating her chips, and pulled out a small notebook.

"Okay peoples, you know my annual bash is coming up in a few weeks. Krystal, Daniel, Allysa, you wanna come? Your parents will have to meet my dad. He's very overprotective." Jacks explained, taking out a pen and clicking it repeatedly.

"I'll ask my dad, but I'm sure he'll let me go." Daniel replied, signing his name when the book was passed to him.

"Mine too." Krystal signed her name, laughing. The book was passed at Allysa who looked at it warily.

"I dunno. I'm not really part of your group." She said shakily.

"Hon, it's okay. You don't have to come, but it would be nice to know you're our friend. Plus, don't think that if you're not coming to the party you won't have to meet my dad. He has to know everybody." Jacks laughed, as Allysa signed the book, and handed it back to Jacks.

"Hon? I haven't herd you say that in a while." Honda commented, as Jacks looked over the list of names.

"Got it from my mom. She says it often enough."

"Who's your mom?" Allysa asked, putting her lunch bag away.

"Mai Wheeler." Jacks answered simply. Daniel started choking on his sandwich. "Daniel don't die on us."

"Sorry, you're a Wheeler?" Daniel asked throwing the rest of his sandwich away and taking a drink of water.

"Uh, yea."

Oh Great, Daniel thought Dad, won't like this

"Why, you got a problem?" Honda asked, jumping to Jacks's defense.

"Honda, you have to stop doing that. Did you check his name?" Jacks handed Honda the book, and showed him Daniel's name on the list. Honda shot Daniel an evil look, but didn't say anything else.

"Hey you guys wanna play soccer?" Jacks asked, as everyone finished eating.

"Once I finish eating." Anzu replied, tossing an empty water bottle into the trash.

"You never play anyways. Allysa, you play?"

"Soccer's not my thing." Allysa blushed.

"That's okay! You can play on my non-existant team!!" Anzu cried hugging Allysa.

"Daniel how bout you?" Jacks asked leaning over.

"Yea," Daniel nodded.

"Coolie, me and Krystal against Daniel and Honda. Krystal I'm assuming by your grin, that you can play." Krystal nodded and everyone ran over to the soccer field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkeys! I win!!


	5. Flashback

OKay, Falshback. It's supposed to be confusing, don't worry

ï€­ Flashback ï€­

"I summon the blue eyes white dragon." A girl who looked like Allysa with hazel eyes announced, wiping out the rest of Joey's life points.

"Not again. Man, I hate those blue eyes." Joey mumbled as everyone in class clapped, and the girl started to clear up her cards. "You have to stop beating me, Rebbecca." Rebbecca smirked, and put all her cards into her deck tin on a rope around her waist.

"She can't help it if you're an amateur, Wheeler." Kaiba smirked, and put an arm around her waist.

"Shut it, Kaiba-boy," Rebbecca answered, pushing his arm away. "I..." Rebbecca was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "God, people want to cut me off today." She picked up the blue eyes card, and handed it to Kaiba as she answered her phone.

"I thought-"Joey tried to say, but was cut off by Rebbecca shushing him. Realizing her wasn't wanted, Joey walked off to find Yugi.

"Lo, Becca's phone?" Rebbecca said into her phone. Kaiba slipped the card into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Oh my god. Really? You can't expect me..." Rebecca's face fell as she listened to the person on the other side talk. "Send it to me via e-mail, and I'll print it out and send it back via snail mail." Rebbecca closed her phone and slipped it back on her belt as school ended.

"You okay?" Kaiba asked her as she got into his limo. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she sat down.

"My step-dad died. Sherry's supposed to send me papers to turn the company dad left me in his will." Rebbecca leaned against Kaiba's shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Kaiba put an arm around her as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"My dad's gone. How can it be fine?" Rebbecca sobbed into his shoulder. Kaiba hated her see her miserable. He tipped her face up to his level and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My monkey went moo. heehee


	6. IM forgetful

Heeheehee Thank you my reviewers and Readers More for you!

 At Kaiba Corp 

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, clicking away at the keys of his laptop.

"You have mail." A pop-up exclaimed, causing Kaiba to jump in mid-sentence. After the shock had worn off he read the e-mail.

"Flyinghorse?" Kaiba mumbled," Why would she be e-mailing me?"

_Kaiba-boy,_

_Want to talk? If you don't respond soon, I'll IM you. :P _

_Loves, Becca_

Kaiba smiled to himself as an IM window popped up.

(Flyinghorse) Hi

(Kiba) I can't talk I'm busy

(Flyinghorse) you're always busy

(Kiba) Is that why you left?

(Flyinghorse) I didn't "leave" I left

(Kiba) okay

(Flyinghorse) lol

(Kiba) why'd you leave Daniel?

(Flyinghorse) to teach you to care about someone other than yourself

(Pause)

(Flyinghorse) Have you told him I'm his mom?

(Kiba) No, but he knows Jenny isn't

(Flyinghorse) who's Jenny?

(Kiba) >>

(Flyinghorse) lol

(Kiba) I want to see you

(Flyinghorse) Then do

(Kiba) I can't fly down, without everyone knowing

(Flyinghorse) You don't have to I moved back

(Kiba) What!? And you didn't tell me!?

(Flyinghorse) I didn't want to scare Allysa

(Kiba) Allysa? Did you get another yappy dog?

(Flyinghorse) Yes, but his name's not Allysa

(Kiba) Then who's Allysa?

(Flyinghorse) Oops, school's out Go pick up Daniel

(Kiba) :?

(Flyinghorse) lol and they say you're smart!

(Kiba) When could we meet up?

(Flyinghorse) something'll come up. Now go pick up your son

(Flyinghorse has logged off)

Kaiba sighed as he closed the window, and made arrangements to get out of a meeting to pick up Daniel.


	7. My last Name

Thank you to Moving Shadow for reviewing this story twice! heeheehee

 **After School** 

Jacks and her group, minus Anzu and Yukio who walked to their great-grandfather's game shop, stood in front of the school waiting for their parents to pick them up. Soon it was only Daniel, Jacks, Allysa, and Honda left waiting.

"There's my ride." Honda said, as his dad drove up on his motorcycle.

"Hey Uncle Tristian!" Jacks cried waving. "Say hi to Aunt Serenity for me!"

"I will!" Tristian yelled back, waving.

"Bye Jacks!" Honda cried, putting a helmet on.

"See you later!" Jacks called back.

"Can you explain that for me please?" Allysa asked looking up from a catalogue, as she sat on the ground.

"Honda's my cousin. His dad, Tristian, married my Aunt Serenity, my dad's sister." Jacks explained, sitting next to Allysa, as Daniel leaned up against the chain link fence. "Next time I'm walking with Anzu and Yukoi to their great-grandfather's shop. My dad's such a flake when it comes to picking me up. You guys are welcome to come too, if you want." Jacks looked over at Daniel as stared out into space.

"I won't be able to come once my Dad finds out." Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. "God, why does he hate Joey so much?"

"I dunno. I think its cause Kaiba humiliated him and never let him forget how much of a loser he is. Other than that, it might be because he's Yugi's best friend and Yugi was the only person to ever beat him in a duel." Jacks shrugged. "Either that, or something else I can't explain." She sighed. "I've been trying forever to get my dad and your dad to make up. Honda, Yukio, and Anzu'll tell ya if you don't believe me. I once joined a jr. duel monster tournament. If you won you got to go up against an adult duelist. I was so close to beating Yukio, but he pulled a special card out at the last moment. He went up against his dad and lost. Man, I so could've taken Kaiba." Jacks pounded her fists into the ground as Kaiba and Allysa's mom pulled up at the same time.

"There's my dad." Daniel said, picking up his stuff. Jacks stood up and stepped in front of Daniel, putting a hand on his arm. Even though Daniel rivaled his dad in height, Jacks looked him straight in the eye.

"If you want to solve our dads grudge as much as you do, you won't tell your dad who I am." After She was sure she had got the point across, Jacks picked up her stuff and walked to her dad's car.

Rebbecca put the car into park, and got out to help Allysa with her stuff. In her arms, was a small furry Maltese pup.

Kaiba, who had been leaning up against the car door, recognized Rebbecca at once. Thousands of memories flooded his mind; the day they met; their engagement; their wedding; the day he found out who she really was; their fight. So many memories with so many emotions, but one emotion was the strongest; love.

heeheehee Confused? Read the True Story of Rebbecca


	8. Lost Love

More for Moving Shadows! I have a fan! (sniffle)

Daniel obviously didn't see his father, so Kaiba walked over. Rebbecca and Allysa were talking in rapid Koca lingay, a language Rebbecca had learned from her sister Renay.

"Se Noska Ke." Kaiba said, walking up. Kaiba thought he said, "remember me?" when what he really said was, "I lost the egg."

"Dad! How long have you been waiting?" Daniel asked, sheepishly.

"Long enough. Who was the blond girl?" Kaiba had his hands in his pockets, showing how nervous he was.

"Jacks. She-" Daniel tried to say but was caught off by Allysa.

"You lost the egg? Who taught Koca Lingay? A monkey?" Allysa asked Kaiba incredulously.

"Actually, your mom did. Ready Daniel?" Daniel swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"See you later Allysa." Daniel said, walking to the car. Kaiba nodded at Rebbecca, who stood rooted to the spot. Kaiba smiled as he looked back as Allysa and Rebbecca walked to their car.

"Did Allysa mom really teach you Kocie Lingay or whatever that language was?" Daniel asked, as the car pulled away from school.

"Yes, we knew each other in high school. You could say we were high school sweetheart." Kaiba smiled, leaning back in his seat. His hair, tinged with gray, fell into his eyes. That's what he got for working so hard.

"That's kinda what Allysa said." Daniel looked out the window, thinking about what Jacks had said. Kaiba sighed, reliving certain moments in his head. Rebbecca was finally back in his life.

Heeheehee


	9. Maybe

Heeheehee

"So?" Allysa prompted her mom as they got in the car.

"So what?" Rebbecca asked, handing the Maltese pup to Allysa before starting the car.

"What do you mean what!? Your were so checking him out. " Allysa said, petting the pup.

"No I wasn't." Rebbecca lied, blushing.

"Sure you weren't." Allysa winked, laughing. "Did you know Kaiba's wife left him?" She asked, pulling a fact sheet about him out of her binder cover.

"Yes, he called me the moment she left. He was crying his eyes out. He was so upset."

"Seto Kaiba? The Ice King? Crying? No way!" Allysa laughed.

"Not crying, sobbing." Rebbecca said, seriously," He loved her so much Imagine losing your true love." Allysa looked at her notebook, drawing slowly.

"How'd you meet Dad?" Allysa looked up at her mom with a sad look on her face. Rebbecca sighed, not liking the subject.

"I was in a flat mat duel against Yugi. He was holding back, but I still beat him. As I cleared up my cards, your dad came up behind me and told me I had "sex hair." That was the day I didn't wash my hair so it was all messy."

"Like it is now?" Allysa asked, poking her mom's hair.

"Kinda, but more uncontrollable. I was just about to slap him, when I noticed how hot he was."

"Mom! Adults aren't supposed to say 'hot!'" Allysa cried, feigning shock. The Maltese pup started yapping, wanting to be the center of attention.

"Do you still love Dad?" Allysa asked as the pup clamed down.

"Yes," Rebbecca said, looking straight ahead," After all he did, I still love him." Allysa looked as the big heart she had drawn in her notebook and wrote "maybe" in the middle.


	10. Davan

Next chapter might atke awhile. This is all I've written so far : P

The next day at school, as Jacks's geometry teacher rambled on about plane crashes, she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned around to see an incredibly hot blond haired boy blush and look down at his paper. Jacks smiled to herself, as things like that usually happened. But, as she often told Yukio, she was too tomboy to have a boyfriend. As she walked to PE, the boy walked up next to her.

"Hi." The boy said smiling. His eyes were an entrancing shade of violet.

"Hi," Jacks said flatly, not looking at him.

"I'm Davan." The boy smiled extending a hand. Jacks shifted her binder into her other arm.

"I'm Jacks." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"You like Egypt?" Davan asked, gesturing to the Egyptian symbols on her binder.

"Love it. I can't learn enough." Jacks looked around as they walked in the gym. "Who do you have for PE?"

"Mr. Campo."

"I have him, too." Jacks smiled at him. Davan blushed when Jacks wasn't looking. "I wonder where Daniel is." She mused aloud.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Davan asked, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Yea, sure." Jacks replied, not really listening to what he was saying.

"Jacks!" Daniel cried, waving her over.

"There he is." Jacks muttered happily, walking over.

"Another new recruit Jacks?" Honda asked, looking from her to Davan.

"Waa waa, Honda. We could use some new people." Jacks teased, sitting down next to him. "Everyone this is Davan." She gestured for him to sit down next to Allysa. Allysa looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You from Egypt?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yea, why?" Davan said, nervously. He fixed his sweatshirt compulsively.

"You don't need to be nervous, you're one of us now." Honda teased, poking him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Jacks smacked Honda in the head. "No poking new-be's!"

"It's okay." Davan smiled, nervously.

"Well, If you want to be a part of our group you need to sign this." Jacks handed Davan the notebook. "My dad's overprotective. He needs to meet all my friend's parents. I'm having my annual bash; invite only, in a few weeks, if you want to come. Also," Jacks added to everyone else, "If you want to come over this weekend and perform on my balcony-"

"You have a balcony?" Daniel asked, gears turning in his head.

"Yea, and-"

"Perform? On a balcony?" Allysa asked incredulously looking up.

"I'm getting to that." Jacks tried to say.

"We go out on her balcony and sing and dance." Anzu explained, walking up with Krystal.

"Sing? I don't sing," Krystal told them, "Or dance."

"You don't have to." Yukoi piped in, sitting down next to Honda and Jacks.

"Will you people let me talk?" Jacks cried.

"No," Allysa said simply, looking back down at her paper.

"Mean." Jacks teased," Anyway, ask your parents to drive you over. My dad can probably pick up peoples if needed. You don't have to come Davan."

"But what if I want to?" Davan asked, turning up the charm. Anzu and Allysa melted.

"Anyways, my block is expecting it. They come out every year since first grade. We can't have a repeat of last year, right Honda?" Jacks glared at Honda, who shrunk a bit.

"What happened last year?" Krystal asked.

"He froze in the middle of our duet."

"Hey, I can't help it if Ribbon suddenly decided to see what we were doing. I was trying not to sneeze." Honda explained.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't tell my mom to put her in the back yard." Jacks said, with a wave of a hand.

"I didn't know your dog was in your room." Honda finished, leaning back.

"Whatever." Jacks shook her head, smiling at Honda's thickness.


	11. Krystal's POV

**Krystal's POV**

They were ignoring me. I'm used to be on my own, and being a loner, but this wasn't fun. Yesterday, I listened to Jacks, Allysa, and Daniel talk after school. They didn't even notice me! I didn't try to get myself noticed, but I'd think they'd notice if I was sitting **right there! **Allysa, Daniel and Jacks are best friends. Jacks Honda, Anzu and Yukio are like siblings. They know everything about each other. Then there was me. Davan looks so stupid sitting there twiddling his thumbs. At least I wasn't the only one being left out. I got up and started playing basketball. I just needed to be by myself. Shoot. Hit the rim. Shoot. Missed by an inch. I never was very good.

"You need to keep your elbows in." Jacks told me, walking up.

"I don't need your help Jacks." I snapped. Shoot. Swish. "I hate it when people are right." I though irritably. "You're still standing behind me aren't you." I heard Jacks laugh behind me.

"Can you seriously not sing or dance?" She asked, catching my rebound, and shooting the ball herself. Shoot. Swish. It bounced right back to me.

"No, and I don't plan on learning any time soon." Shoot. Swish. I caught it and did a series of fancy dribbles, but ended up hitting my foot.

"I can't do that either." Jacks smiled. Jacks was very easy going, probably took after Joey.

"What exactly gave you the idea to perform on your balcony?" I asked shooting the ball. Swish. Jacks caught it gracefully, if anyone could actually catch a ball gracefully.

"Well, my dad got mad at me for making too much noise in my room, so I went out onto my balcony. People got mad at first, but this one cute kid asked me to sing the muffin man song. He was the cutest kid, so I sang his song for him. So now, everyone sends me paper airplanes onto my balcony with song suggestions or things they would like to see or hear, for instance I got one that said to have a dance off between me and Anzu. Boy did that make us look stupid. I made it a tradition to go out on my balcony and sing the weekend after the first week of school. I realized I couldn't do what everyone wanted to see slash hear. I needed some help, so I asked Anzu since her mom taught her to dance, and both of them together are much better than me-" Jacks's story was cut off by clapping from the "poor" girl Jacks ad beat up on the first day of school. I smirked as the girl had a brace on her wrist. Serves her right for picking a fight with my friend. Wait, friend?

"I applaud your story Jacks Ass. I knew you weren't all high and mighty." **Something was different about her. I recognized it instantly. It was the same thing that happened to Dad sometimes. **

**"But how in the hell?" I wondered. "Jacks.. What the hell is going on?" I whispered urgently.**

**"Typical Assly, the reincarnate of all evil." Jacks growled back. "Why?"**

**"Because I'm not typical." Ashley said in a voice not her own. She jumped towards Jacks, hands outstretched and reaching for her throat. **

**"Jacks move!" I yelled at the exact same time, jumping forward and shoving Jacks out of the way. Jacks stumbled sideways and Ashley's hands clenched around my throat instead. I clenched my teeth, determined not to show any pain as my airway was being blocked. Just as my eyesight started swimming, I felt Jacks rip Ashley's hands away and did my best not to gasp for air as I massaged my throat gently, glaring at the girl under my eyelids.**

**"What the hell?!" Jacks yelled pushing Ashley against a wall. I grabbed her shirt, pulling Jacks away before she molded the girl into the wall. I did however allow Jacks to land a few well-placed slaps and punches before I dragged her away.**

**"Forget her." I said.**

**"But a little longer-"**

**"I little longer and her own mother wouldn't have recognized her." I did feel like explaining that the Ashley that had just attacked me was being controlled by an evil Yami; too complicated. **

**Jacks shook my hand off. "Yeah, well, she'd deserve it." She muttered. I smiled as she asked. "You okay?"**

**"Yeah." I said, rubbing my throat as the bell rang. "Yeah just a bruise."**

**"A lot of big bruises." Jacks said looking at my neck.**

**I shrugged. "It's nothing. Hey, ya wanna come over to my dad's after school?" Jacks' face fell.**

**"Oh, Krystal, I already made plans with with."**

**"Fine then." I interrupted angrily, not looking at her as I swung my backpack over one shoulder.**

**"We're going to the arcade, Ya wanna come."**

**"Don't like arcade games." I muttered. It was a lame excuse and Jacks knew it. **

**"Krystal, why really don't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I told you. I don't like arcade games." I snapped. "Besides, I gotta get right home." I grabbed my CD player and turned it on, walking away quickly,**

**"Krystal, wait!" I didn't listen to Jacks, only kept walking to geometry. I didn't want to admit to myself that the excuse from Jacks hurt; that hot tears were starting to sting the edge of my eyes. "Well." I thought, "I guess that's what I get for being a loner." I just closed my eyes and listened to my song.**

"_Sometimes I feel like I am a drunk behind the wheel_

_The wheel of my stability however it may roll…"_

**I sat down in my seat just as the bell rang and immediately looked at the board. No notes, just some easy bookwork and an even easier worksheet. **

"_Give it a spin, _

_See if it can somehow find the end_

_Y'Know there's always more than one way to say _

_Exactly what you mean to say"_

**Someone tapped me on the shoulder about the minutes into the period when I was already done with all the work. We'd just finished going over the sheet of notes for the next chapter, and most people were only starting the bookwork. I, however, had gotten about half of it done before we went over the sheet. "Can I borrow your book?"**

**I looked up to see the hottest, most gorgeous male my age I had ever seen. **

"_Was I out of my head?_

_Was I out of my mind?_

_How could I have ever been so blind? _

_I was waitn' for an indication_

_It was hard to find…"_

**He looked to be only a little taller than my 5'2" and solidly though not bulkily built. Just enough muscle to attract an eye, but not enough to overshadow his other features. His dirty-blond/ light brown hair offset a plain black tee shirt, and casual hands were shoved into pockets of apparently much-worn jeans. **

"**S-sorry?" 'Stuttering. Why was I stuttering? God, get it together!' I screamed to myself. "I- didn't hear what you said."**

**Deep gray eyes flecked with black, blue and green sparkled as he smiled. "You're done, right? Can I borrow your book?"**

**"Yeah." I said, handing it back to him, nearly dropping it because I was shaking so badly.**

**He caught my book and smiled again. "Thanks… say what's your name again?"**

**"Krystal. What about you?"**

**The ever-present smile flashed again. "Arlen." He said, heading back to his table. "Thank for the book."**

**I sat back in my chair, staring at the board without seeing what was on it. "Well," I thought, "I guess even tomboys like Jacks and me can get crushes."**

"_Don't matter what I say_

_Only what I do_

_I never mean to do bad things to you_

_So quiet, but I finally spoke up_

_If you're sad, then it's time you spoke up too"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Weirdo: :P_


	12. Jacks' POV

**Jacks' POV**

**I watched Krystal storm off to her class and shoved a book into my backpack. I hated seeing people alone, and it hit me that every day so far this year, Krystal had just said good bye right after the bell rang and started walking home, alone. I hadn't really given it much thought until just now.**

**"Hey Jacks, we still good?" Honda asked, walking up with the rest of the group.**

**"Yea, we're still good." I said as we all started walking to English. **

**"Why don't you invite your new _boyfriend_?" Yukio teased. **

**"You're askin' for a world of hurt." I threatened. It was an empty threat, and we both knew it. I may be more than willing to beat on Assly, but I don't do that to my friends. **I looked over my shoulder to see Davan wave, a goofy lovesick smile on his face. I groaned inwardly. I've seen that look one too many times.

"Honda, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Need me to punch out a potential suitor?" Honda said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, and no. Just warn him." Honda nodded, not needing to ask whom. He and I were fairly close as cousins go. Every once in a while he would get a little too protective, but he always made sure I was safe. Whenever our families got together, our dad's arm wrestled while our mom's chattered like chipmunks. (Hee, chipmunks).

"Anzu, rematch at Dance Dance Revolution?" I said to her, waving bye to Yukio as he went a different way to Science.

"Must we?" She whined.

"You only hate it cause I beat you." I smirked.

"Wait," Allysa said, sounding shocked. "Ms. Big bad tomboy can dance?"

"Hey, I may have gotten most of my genes from my dad but I got my attitude from my mom." I explained walking into English. "Hello Mrs. Finch."

"Hello Dear Heart." Mrs. Finch, the teacher, replied. We all tried to cram into one table. It didn't work, so I ended up at a table with Allysa and Daniel.

"Allysa, can you sing?" I asked as we had a few minutes to kill before the tardy bell rang. Allysa nodded, and took out her CD player.

"Listen to this." I put on the headphones and listen to a small sweet voice sing "Castle on a Cloud" from _Les Miserables._

"That you?"

"Yea. My mom made me do it. It's my whole family singing. My dad sang this part." She changed the song to "Who am I?"

"_Who am I? Who am I? I'm Jean Valjean!"_

"Eh, nothing special." I said handing back the headphones.

"Keep listening."

"_Who am I? _

_2_

_4_

_6_

_0_

_1!"_

"Well?" She smirked. I passed the headphones to Honda. I placed a hand over my heart, and sighed, fully melting on the inside.

"Who in the world is that!?" Honda cried, passing around the headphones. That was one heck of a voice.

"Kaiba." Allysa smirked as she put her CD player away. I just about died. Daniel's jaw hit the floor and I'm pretty sure Honda had a heart attack. He doesn't take surprises well.

"We so need him to come sing for us." Anzu said, forgetting herself for a second.

"Hon, you mad?" I asked, getting out of character, "We out him on a stage, let alone on my balcony within a mile of my dad and they will both flip out."

"Not if one plays Valjean and the other plays Javert." Daniel added.

"You know Les Mis?" Allysa asked, shooting him a confused look.

"Red the color of desire. Black the color of despair." Daniel sang. I clapped my hands and squealed.

"Wee! You can sing! We can do a scene from the Phantom of the Opera!" I said, being the person people only see on weekends. I got a couple of weird looks, but being me, I'm used to it.

"Stop with the character changes already Jacks. You're giving me a head ache." Honda said, holding his head.

"My mom was in the Phantom of the Opera." Daniel said, looking down at his work.

"My mom was in it too. She played the Phantom." Allysa added, taking out her work. I watch the chemistry between the two. And believe me, there was a lot of chemistry.

"You two are singing a duet." I concluded, taking out my paper, and getting to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weirdo: If you guys put two and two together, I'll put it in the next chapter. (wink)


	13. DDR

Weirdo: Sry short chappie. Phantom came out practice 10-5 no time blech

Joey: Me john Big Tree

---Community Theater---

"_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All Alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending!_

_Without me,_

_His world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known!" _Rebbecca sang, pouring her heart and soul into the song. Jacks and company stood flabbergasted at the amount of power that could come out of such a small person. Allysa clapped for her mom, walking up to the stage.

"That was wonderful!" She cried, hugging her mom.

"Dude," Jacks managed to say. How'd you do that?" Rebbecca stepped off the stage and walked over to the group.

"Practice, my dear. I could give you lessons if you want." Jacks nodded eagerly.

"Mom, we're gunna go to the arcade." Allysa said, gesturing to her friends.

"Okay. Remember if you want to be a judge for the showcase tonight, come before eight." Rebbecca turned, and went back onstage.

"Eponine! Scene Three!" A girl dressed as Marius called.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." Becca grumbled, hopping up the steps.

"Allysa, your mom is beyond cool." Jacks said, as she beat Honda at a shooting game, again.

"She's okay. She's always at practice, and I spend every night watching her sing and perform. It's gets boring after awhile, but yea, it's fun." Allysa explained, pulling out the tickets she got from playing Ski Ball.

"Jacks DDR is open!" Yukio called from the machine.

"Come on Anzu!" Jacks cried, pulling her by the arm.

"Can't we just say you win?" Anzu whined, as Jacks pushed her up on the machine.

"I'll put it on medium, okay?" Jacks smiled sweetly, putting coins into the machine and pressing the go button.

"Fine." Anzu sighed as the game got under way.

"Yes, this is my song." Jacks smiled, pulling out her ponytail, her sliver waves billowing down her back.

"God, make the madness stop!" Allysa whined, covering her ears." I hate Brittany Spears "Toxic."" The arrows started. Anzu did some basic dance moves, not really trying very hard. Jacks swayed her hips, dancing the way she saw people dancing in music videos, her long silver hair whipping around behind her. Daniel was mesmerized. She was too beautiful for words. Allysa bumped into him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Hey," She said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Daniel turned toward her.

"Just don't tell any one I told you." Daniel nodded. Allysa put a hand on this side of his face and whispered the truth in his ear. Jacks caught sight of them and missed a few steps. The crowd groaned. Jacks quickly got back into the game, but never regained her lead.

"You serious?" Daniel asked, looking at Allysa questioningly.

"Yea, I did the research myself." Allysa nodded releasing Daniel's face. "I'd ask my mom, but she'd snap at me."

"We'll ask tonight." Daniel smiled at Allysa. Jacks missed a few more steps, and lost.

"I can't believe you let me win." Anzu said later, as they walked to the theater.

"I didn't let you win. I got distracted." Jacks said for the hundredth time.

"What distracted you?" Honda asked. Jacks tipped her head in the direction of Allysa and Daniel, hanging to the back of the group.

"Oh, I see." Yukio piped up, giving Jacks a look.

"Shut up." Jacks growled. Seeing Allysa and Daniel had shook her up a bit.

"No way is a guy going to my head." She thought angrily.


	14. Water Polo is good

Weirdo: Just some weird stuff for foreshadowing . I do not own Jenny. Sesshyblueyes does and I am using her because I like conflict and she said I could

Next day at school

"Come on Jacks. We're going to be late for PE." Allysa said, knocking on the stall door. They were in PE and the first unit they were doing was swimming. Oh joy.

"Jacks, you can't look that bad." Anzu called through the door.

"It's worse. Mom didn't wash my one piece in time, so now I have to wear a bikini." Jacks called back. "I look so gross!"

"Jacks, there's no way you can make a bikini look bad." Krystal said.

"Fine." Jacks sighed coming out, wrapping her towel around her middle. The girls walked out of the locker room to the pool area.

"Hey Jacks." Daniel said walking up. He had no shirt on, which showed off his slightly built chest.

"Uh.." was all Jacks could say as her face turned a bright red.

"Hey Daniel!" Honda called waving him over. Jacks turned to Anzu and started talking in whispers.

"How she got the title of tomboy, I'll never know." Allysa murmured. The girls sat down on the edge of the pool, as the rest of the period was free swim.

"Jacks!" Davan called. Jacks look up and her eyes got wide. He was wearing a Speedo!

"Oh goodness." She muttered, looking away and biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jacks, I'll race you!" He called.

"Okay, but don't cry if you lose!" Jacks got up and walked over to him.

"I'm in!" Honda said, climbing out.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Yukio cried. Jacks was first to hit the water.

"Hey Krystal." Arlen said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Arlen, right?" She said, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Yea, why aren't you racing?"

"Can't swim that fast."

"I could help you if you want. I'm in water polo."

"No, I-I'm okay." She stuttered after realizing what he was wearing.

"Okay." He got up and walked off somewhere. Krystal did her best not to stare.

"Krys, are you okay?" Allysa asked, as Krystal's face had gone beat red. She got up and jumped into the pool.

"Now I am."

"Yea I won!" Jacks cried.

"How could you beat me? I'm in water polo." Davan whined.

"Get used to it bud. She beats all of us." Honda said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Anzu, no! NO! Stop it!" Yukio cried, as she threw her brother into the pool. "No! Anzu it takes forever to get my hair styled."

"Oops. Guess I forgot." She replied, trying to act innocent.

"Cannon ball!" Allysa yelled jumping in.

"Aw, weak!" Arlen said. "This is a splash." He jumped in making less of a splash then Allysa.

"Oh yea, that was a splash." Daniel teased. Arlen splashed him with water. Honda climbed out.

"Anzu, you are the only one not wet. I think we need to change that." Honda said, picking her up and throwing her into the pool.

"Honda!" The teacher cried, blowing her whistle. "No, throwing people into the pool.

"O, busted." Jacks teased laughing.

"I'll get you." Honda growled, jumping in. Jacks screamed and swam away, still laughing. Allysa clung to the side of the pool, laughing at Honda and Jacks. Daniel swam over to her.

"Did you ask?" She asked him, as he got closer.

"Yea, but I didn't find out much. Dad changed the subject as soon as Jenny walked in." Daniel shook his head. "I'm gunna have to do some digging."

"Same here." Allysa said looking away.

"Hey Daniel! Quit chatting and come race us!" Arlen cried, waving him over. Daniel smiled and climbed out. Krystal scooted along the edge of the wall toward Allysa.

"What were you guys talking about?" She said, teasing.

"Don't tell, but Daniel and I might be siblings." She said in a low voice. "It's not for certain, but I did some research on my family tree and I'm supposed to have a brother with Seto Kaiba. As Daniel's the only other Kaiba I know of, I asked him to ask his dad some questions, but we haven't gotten very far."

"And you're telling me this why?" Krystal asked.

"Cause you asked, and I feel I can trust you."

"Krystal, Allysa, come play chicken with us!" Anzu called. Allysa swam over, but Krystal hung back.

"This people just keep getting weirder and weirder." She thought.

Weirdo: There is actually a Davan in my PE class and he does actually play water polo. Draw your conclusions from there. (wink)


	15. Balcony Scene

OMFG ARI! This thing is like 15 pgs size 10 front on my comp! Sorry this took so long. **Bold is me**and Regular is Ari, cause we wrote this at **her** house. Read Yami of The Opera by Yami Adithra (spelled wrong sorry)

* * *

**Balcony Scene Krystal's Story**

Krystal pov

"Damn you, Jacks I'm gunna kill you!" I yelled, running down the girl at school the day before her big balcony performance. The reason for my anger? When I specifically told her that I would never sing in front of a crowd, she had asked me to sing FOUR songs at her show! Four! After I had expressly said that there was no way in hell that I would sing. She better have made funeral arrangements, that's all I have to say.

Jacks looked over her shoulder. "And dad always said that Ryo was so polite!" She yelled. "Krys, it won't kill ya to sing just one night! I promise!"

Jacks

'I am SO glad I joined track!" I thought as Krys chased me throughout the schoolyard. ''I don't understand! All I did was volunteer her to sing at my performance! Okay, so I didn't exactly get her permission to do it, but she's too good a singer to waste!'

"You best keep running, Jacks!" Krys yelled from behind me. "Ra, help you if I catch up with you!"

'Aw, crud.' I thought as I forced myself to run faster. 'Where the hell are all my friends when I need them!' As I looked back once again, I felt myself slam into a body. "Oh, double Crud." I muttered. Then I saw whom I'd run into. "This goes WAY beyond crud!" **I had run into my worst nightmare at a time like this; Ashley.**

"**Are you actually running from something, Jacks? She scoffed.**

"**Sorry no time to diss you. Krys is going to kill me." I panted. I quickly looked for the best escape route and ran that way.**

"**Jacks!" I heard Krystal yell. **"Damn you get back here!"

"If I was allowed to swear, I would make the worst NC-17 actor look like something out of Blue's Clues." I mutter, shoving Ashley out of the way as I continued to run. Not a hundred yards later, I slammed into another person. "Damn it!" I yelled as the blacktop marked the bottom of my jeans. "Can't I see today?" 

"Jacks, are you okay?"

'Thank God, Daniel.' I thought, looking back over my shoulder. Krys was gaining "Oh Triple Crud" I muttered, "Hide me!"

"Wah? Jacks, what-"

"I was never here!"

"Your boyfriend can't save you!" Krys yelled. "Daniel, you value your manhood, get out of my way NOW!"

"Sorry, Jacks." Daniel said, quickly moving out of the way.

"What? Wait! No!" I yelled in a high-pitched voice not my own as Krys was only a hundred yards away from me. I night add that I was again on the ground, as Daniel running had caused me to fall once again. "Help me up at least, you idiot! Ahhh!" I yelled. It was too late. Krys had caught up with.

"Give me ONE REASON why I shouldn't pound you dirt!" Krys threatened.

"Um… we aren't even on dirt?"

"That's stupid."

"Shut up, Daniel." **Krys threw a punch. It missed, but it hit Daniel instead.**

**"Oh my god, Daniel!" I cried, as he hit the pavement. **

**"It was her!" Krys cried, pointing at me.**

**"I think you broke my nose." Daniel mumbled, as his nose was bleeding profusely. Krys looked in closer.**

**"It's a bloody nose you baby. You'll live." She muttered.**

Daniel shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to stop the blood. "Hell of a punch, I'll give you that." He said.

Krystal

Jacks went over to see if Daniel was okay after the punch that I'd accidentally given him. After assurance that he was fine, she turned to me. "Now you have to sing."

"What? I don't have to do anything." I snapped.

**"Daniel might not be able to sing. You have to now." She told me.**

**"Yea, sure, whatever." I said turning to leave.**

**"Don't you whatever me!" She cried. "You will sing weather you want to or not! Besides you owe it to him!"**

"How do ya figure?" I snapped. "Look, on one tells me what I will and will not do, alright? Besides, its called common courtesy to get someone's permission before doing something like this! And it's more courtesy NOT to do it if they say they won't!"

"So we'll just take your part out, then." Jacks said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for putting a huge hole in my show. Just don't blame me when there's a riot outside your room one night."

"You neighbors don't know where I live!" I yelled. "I don't even think you do Jacks!"

**"Yeah, well chances are my does!" Jacks yelled back, her face growing read.**

**"Can I get some help, please?" Daniel asked, blood dripping down his hand. Jacks helped him up with the other hand. "Can someone point me in the direction of the nurse or nearest bathroom/" I pointed down the hall. Daniel nodded then headed in that direction.**

**"Thanks for ruining my show." Jacks said, walking away.**

**'Oh great the guilt card.' I thought. **'Damn, she knows me too well.' "Fine, Jacks," I sighed, "I'll sing in your show. But this once, you understand?"

Jacks turned and put a grin on her face. "You will?" She asked, sounding slightly like knew she'd get to me in the end. Which she must have, despite all appearances, I was really a big softy at heart.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." I muttered. 'Ra, dad's not gonna like this." I thought to myself.

The next night

I waited in Jacks's room, barley believing my luck. Good or bad, I didn't know which yet. By some miracle, my dad had let me come and sing at this thing. He even volunteered to do a number with a few parents who Jacks had 'persuaded' to sing. Just as a backup, but it was still so unlike my dad, I had to wonder if his Yami hadn't taken over and gotten drunk or something? 'Ra, I'm nervous.' I thought. 'I've only sung along to my CDs alone, when on one's listening. I've never done it in front of a crowd before.'

Jacks was pacing in the room behind us. "Daniel, when's that brother of yours getting here?" She practically yelled in frustration.

Daniel shrugged. **"Jen went to pick up him at water polo. Then she was going to try and drag Dad away from work."**

**"Good luck with that." She snorted.**

I spun around at Jacks's question. "He has a brother?" I asked.

Jacks looked surprised. "Yeah. His name's Arlen. Why?"

'Oh Ra…' I thought, 'I'm in love with Kaiba's son with his second wife! What the world has come to…"

"Krys? You okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at Daniel's question. "Ne?"

Daniel shook his head, smiling. "Geez, you're out of it, aren't you? You gonna remember your lines?" I glared at him, and he put of his hands in defeat. "All right, I'll stop. They're here, is all." **Jacks turned to see Kaiba, Jenny, and Arlen walk in.**

**"Ah! Jean Valjean!" She cried pointing at Kaiba.**

**"Shit it you slut." Kaiba growled.**

**"Dad…" Daniel sighed, shaking his head.**

**"We're here!" Allysa cried, walking in with her mom Rebecca.**

**"Becca! Yay!" Jacks cried, hugging her. "I'm so glad you came!"**

**"Nice to see you again." Rebecca said, nodding at Kaiba.**

**"You too, Pegasus." Kaiba replied.**

**"Calling me by my maiden name are you?" She said, walking past him, smiling seductively. **

**"Can we practice please?" Allysa said, trying to stop a war. Arlen hadn't taken his eyes off me since he got in. His hair was slightly wet from water polo. **

**"Jacks, you dad not going to show?" Daniel asked, giving her a look.**

**"No I got him out for the day."**

**"Who is your dad?" Kaiba asked.**

**"That's unimportant." Jacks said,** casually, so that it wouldn't arouse suspicion. **We all knew why. "So Jenny can you sing?"**

**"Not very well." She said, blushing. **

**"What are you talking about, Mom?" Arlen said, crossing his arms and causing me to blush. "You sing in the shower."**

**"Sh." She said, playfully pushing her son. Kaiba laughed slightly, putting an arm around her waist. Rebecca made a gagging gesture behind Kaiba's back. **

**"Uh, okay." Jacks said, getting nervous. "Becca, you gonna sing "On My Own?"" **

**"Probably. Got any other song for me to sing?"**

**"I was thinking everyone, including the parents sing "One Day More."" **

**"Please tell me you're not making me play Valjean." Kaiba grumbled. Twin looks of evil crosses Jacks and Becca's faces. **

"Um.." I said hesitantly. Everyone turned to me expectantly, and I quailed slightly at their gaze. "I have no idea about anything that has to do with _Les Miserables._" I said, feeling more foolish and stupid by the moment.

**"Neither do I just go with the flow." Arlen said, smiling, making me feel less foolish. **

I smiled weakly, and dad put an arm around my shoulders. Kaiba looked piercingly at him, almost angrily. I knew why, dad had been a friend of Yugi's. That in itself was enough to make Kaiba your mortal enemy. I sighed, leaning up against dad. I could feel a huge headache coming on and soon.

Kaiba looked at me expectantly. "This scrap of flesh can sing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Ouch, Kaiba-boy." Rebecca said as dad pulled me slightly closer and narrowed his eyes at Kaiba. "Don't judge a person by their size." She smiled with a false sweetness. "I think you heard that the hard way, didn't you?" Jenny and Kaiba both glared at Rebecca, who only smiled their threat off and turned away.

"Yea she can sing." Jacks spoke up. "Very well I might add!"

'Right.' I thought 'Now all I gotta do is live up to that. Ra, Jacks, why do you do this to me?' I looked over and saw Arlen's eyes slide away from me as mine lined up with him. He'd been watching me, to what purpose I couldn't guess.

Honda, Anzu, and Yukio suddenly burst in, all clutching stitches in their sides. "S-sorry we're late!" Yukio panted, doubled over and clutching his side.

Kaiba glared at Daniel. "I thought I raised you better." He hissed so that only his son could hear. I was close enough, though, to read his lips. A useful talent of mine, considering my father's Yami was an ancient Egyptian tomb robber. There were advantages to things like that.

Dad bent down slightly. "Don't listen to him, Krystal."

"I know dad, I don't care." I whispered back. "It's not like it doesn't happen everyday at school."

"Okay!" Jacks yelled over the conversation. "We can start practicing now!"

"I thought the show was in ten minutes!" I said angrily.

"It is." Jacks said casually. "I just thought the adults could use some practice."

Honda was standing behind Kaiba, trying to get Jacks's attention by making a slashing motion across his throat. Kaiba turned just as Honda's hand was about to go across again. "Hi there." Honda said, hesitantly, waving the hand slightly.

"You'd best stay out of my way." Kaiba growled.

Jenny snorted with laughter as Rebecca said jokingly, "Please, you call that a threat?"

**"So.. Um.. Yukio, you dad coming?" Jacks asked her short friend.**

**"No, he's not. Neither is my mom."**

**"Darn, Yami can sing and Tea was supposed to teach us a dance. We'll just go with the old one." **

**"Wait dance?" I said nervously, **paling. People may tell me I can sing, but I try and dance and I always trip over my own two feet. **"No way are you making me dance."**

**"It's simple. Don't worry." Jacks assured me with a wave of her hand. "Honda, want to practice our duet? No mess ups like last year?" she teased, taking out the CD.**

**"Yeah, where's Ribbon?" he said, nervously.**

**"Outside. Mom tied her up. She's not ruining this performance again." Jacks put the CD in her machine and pressed play. "I'm gunna skip to the part where we both come in." Honda nodded.**

**"We all lead. Such elaborate lives. We don't know. Whose words are true. Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives. Ought to know who's lovin' who." They sang together. I saw Rebecca throw a look at Kaiba, who wasn't looking.**

**"Jacks!" Anzu cried from the window. "I think we should start." **

**"Okay," Jacks said, suddenly getting nervous. "Anzu, your song first, then Krystal, then me and Honda, Allysa, Daniel, and Arlen. Okay, the parents will perform with the kids in "One Day more." I have the song booklet on my desk, if you don't know the words. Okay? Okay. Breathing, breathing." Jacks said, all in one breath.**

'Damn**, she's more nervous than I am." I thought, **shaking my head. 'And this is her own performance.'

**" She talks faster than you, Becca." Kaiba laughed.**

**"And that's saying something." Rebecca agreed. **

**"Okay, wish me luck." She said, hugging Daniel before she went out. Daniel blushed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.**

**"Why'd she do that?" Rebecca wondered aloud.**

**"Duh, it's obvious she likes him." Allysa said without thinking. Once she realized what she was saying, she clapped a hand to her mouth. "I mean, I dunno."**

**"Wow, she really is your kid, Rebecca." Kaiba laughed.**

**"Shut you butt, Kaiba-boy." She snapped, looking away.**

I went over to the booklet that Jacks had said lay on her desk. I flipped through it, but it didn't do much good. I couldn't really connect lyrics with songs without the music. My mind just worked like that. My movements were getting more and more stiff and the booklet slipped through my sweating palms. I bent down to pick it up, and another hand crossed my vision to hand it to me. I brushed the hair that escaped my ponytail out of the eyes and straightened. "Thanks Arlen." I said quietly.

"No problem." He said, smiling at me. His smiled was different than the countless other times I'd seen it before; it seemed more nervous and self-conscious. Before I could question him about it, he walked away.

Jenny

I looked over to see where Arlen had gone. I saw him bending down and picking up the small booklet and handing it to Krystal. The shy smile that played over his face, the smile I had noticed that he'd put on every time he'd looked at Krystal. I smirked. "How sweet." I said, mostly to myself.

Seto, however, heard my comment. "What's sweet, sweet?"

"Them." I said, indicating Krystal and Arlen. "He likes her, that's obvious, and I'm much mistaken if the feeling isn't mutual."

Seto looked over at his son and snorted. "That scrap of flesh who's that queer Bakura's daughter?"

"Don't talk of him like that, what did he ever do to you?" I said firmly. "Besides, she's not the worst thing that could happen for him, and you know it."

"He's fifteen." Seto grumbled.

"We were when we did it for the first time."

"I just don't want him making my mistakes." Seto whispered, holding me closer. I nuzzled into him, watching Arlen go off to talk with Honda, Daniel and Yukio. They were the only other boys there, which is the only reason Seto allowed him to even look at Honda and Yukio.

"Don't worry." I said quietly. "He's got a good head on his shoulders, he won't do anything stupid. And even if he does, Krystal doesn't seem like the type to let him do anything to her that she doesn't want him to."

"I hope you're right." Seto grumbled.

Krystal

"Anzu!" Jacks called, coming in. "You're on!" **I felt** my stomach turn over in my body, and got a bad taste in my mouth. **I was next.**

**"Break a leg." Jacks called to her as she went on. "The Crowd's easy today. It's just my neighbors and their kids. Nothing serious."**

**"What, dare I ask, is serious?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Once we had a local news crew. That was the day Honda choked." Jacks said, jabbing Honda in the rib. **I paled at her words, put so casually. News Crew?

**"Ow, hey it wasn't my fault."**

**"You always pin the blame on someone other than yourself. Admit it. It was your fault." Jacks argued.**

**"Geez, you two argue like an old married couple." Allysa mused.**

**"They're cousins." Yukio said.**

**"And that makes sense, because?" Daniel asked, sitting down on the only chair in the room.**

**"Dunno." Yukio shrugged. "Just thought you should know." **

**"Wow, that's helpful, Yukio." Jacks said sarcastically, sitting down on the edge of the bed. **

**"So, Jacks, am I singing "On My Own."" Rebecca asked, holding up the song booklet.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Not that song." Kaiba muttered.**

**"And what wrong with that song, Seto." Rebecca retorted.**

**"You sing that song too much." **

**"Either that or "Behind These Hazel Eyes."" **

**"Oh please not that." Allysa sighed, practically begging.**

**"See, even your daughter agrees." Kaiba said, making a point.**

**"Oh please, she's your daughter too." She said, not thinking. She quickly realized what she said, and make a face. **

**"What was that?" Jenny asked, looking from Rebecca to Kaiba.**

Kaiba looked at his wife. "You knew I was with her before we got divorced." He said. "I told you that on our first date as adults."

"Oh Yeah."

All this I didn't actually overhear, but I read the conversation on their lips. 'Thank Ra for a dad who has a tomb-robber for a Yami.' I thought 'So many things can be found out when people don't know you can as good as hear their conversation. ' That, however, was just something to get my thoughts off my upcoming performance. I didn't really care about their conversation. That is, I didn't care until I heard Rebecca comment on Allysa being Kaiba's kid too. 'I didn't know she and Daniel were siblings.' I thought.

Outside, I heard Anzu's song ending. "You're up, Krys!" Jacks said. "Go on, prove to Kaiba that there's more to a person than size!"

I smiled weakly at her attempt to psyche me up. "I'll try." I said. 'Thank Ra I got a short song, and one I know well.' I thought as I went on the balcony. I saw, to my horror that the news team had once again shown up for the performance. "Jacks?"

"Yeah Krys?"

"Remind me to kill you when this is over." Jacks smiled, and just gave me a little shove out onto the makeshift stage. The music started and I closed my eyes, trying to lose myself in it. 'Okay, just another time in your room' I thought. 'Simple, just you and the computer.' Before I knew it, I had begun to sing. "been along road to follow. been there and gone tomorrow. without saying goodbye to yesterday. are the memories I hold still valid? or have the tears deluded them? maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow. and the mist will fade into one more today. something somewhere out there keeps calling… am I going home? will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? zero gravity what's it like? am I alone? Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet still the road keeps on telling me to go on…something is pulling me…I feel the gravity…of it all…"

"**Wow, you were right Jacks." Kaiba mumbled.**

"**Of course I am. Wait what?" Jacks said.**

"**Ow, Allysa. Why'd you pinch me?" Daniel cried, rubbing his arm.**

"**To see if I was dreaming. Guess not." Allysa said walking away.**

"**You do take more after Mom than I do." Daniel mused. Allysa just smiled the way her mom does. **

"**Krystal, that was great!" Jacks said, hugging me as I came in.**

"**Thanks." I mumbled.**

"**Good job." Arlen said, holding out a hand.**

"**Thanks." I said, shaking his hand, blushing slightly.**

"**I'm so proud of you!" My dad said, hugging me to death.**

"**Air." I whispered. My dad let me go laughing. **He'd hardly laughed at all since his divorce to my mom, and I felt good that I could make him smile again.

"**Honda, you and me. Come on." Jacks said, pulling him by the arm.**

"**Krys, are there cameras out there?" He asked me. I nodded and laughed at the face he made. "Help me." He mouthed. **Even though I could read lips, I still had trouble figuring out what he said.

Kaiba approached me later while I was getting a glass of water. "Krystal."

I turned to see him standing there. "Kaiba."

Kaiba shifted his weight a bit. "Well…you were actually pretty good out there." He said, and I could tell he just wanted to wash his mouth out so badly for complimenting someone below his social status. I wasn't about to turn it down however.

I snorted laughter. 'Well, maybe you're just tone deaf.' I thought. "I'm glad someone thinks so." I said aloud. "But I'm not done; I have a duet with yo- with Allysa." 'Stupid!' I yelled at myself. 'You're to supposed to know that she's his daughter.' "And then there's the song that all the kids are singing, **and the kid/parent number, then the song and dance one, I'm not looking forward to." I thought I actually heard him snort in laughter.**

"**Krystal!" Jacks called. "Duet with Allysa is next. Get back up here!" I gulped down my water and ran back upstairs. Allysa and Daniel were in a full blown war.**

"**Stop blaming me!" Allysa yelled.**

"**Well, it's your fault!" Daniel yelled back.**

"**Is not!"**

"**Yes it is!"**

"**Nuh uh."**

"**Uh huh."**

"**QUIET!" Kaiba bellowed. And I thought Dad's Yami was scary. Daniel flinched, but Allysa stared calmly up at him. **'Probably paralyzed with the shock of it.' I thought. 'Kaiba does have one hell of a bellow, I'll give him that.'

"**What happened?" Rebecca cried, running up the stairs. "Who died?"**

"**Our children were fighting." Kaiba said, calmly.**

"**Bout what?"**

"**Daniel's blaming me." Allysa whined, pointing the Finger of Blame.**

"**Well, it is your fault." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.**

"**Is not!"**

"**Stop it!" Becca **wasn't nearly as **scary as Kaiba **or even Dad's Yami, but she was effective enough. **"I don't care whose fault it is, when there's a performance going on, everyone is quiet. Understand?"**

"**Yes ma'am." Allysa and Daniel muttered.**

"**Good. Kaiba, have anything to add?" A scared look flickered across Daniel's face.**

"**No." Kaiba said simply, turning around.**

"**Allysa, Krys. Duet. Now!" Jacks hissed at us.**

'Ra,' I thought,' Here I go again. What the hell did Dad put in my breakfast yesterday to make me agree to this? Well, as least I'm not up here alone this time. That's one thing to be grateful for. That and the fact that I know this song well too. Ra, I've been lucky so far. For the one we're doing with the adults, well, no one will notice me under Jacks, Rebecca, Kaiba and everyone else. My voice is that quiet. Plus on this one, I'm singing the base line, harder to hear.'

3rd person

Jacks collapsed on her bed facedown, exhausted as the first lines of "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" came through her balcony door. She waved an arm. "Daniel, you're in charge until I wake up." She said into the pillow.

"What?" Daniel yelped. But before he could say anything, Jacks was out like a light. **As soon as "Hit Me with your best shot" was over, Jacks snapped awake.**

"**Daniel! You and Arlen are next!" She cried before falling back onto the pillow. Honda fell to the floor in shock.**

"**I take it he doesn't take surprises well." Becca mused.**

"**Always quick with wit and the tongue aren't you, Rebecca." Kaiba said.**

"**Depends on what I'm doing with my tongue." She laughed at the look on his face.**

"**Ew." Allysa said, giving her mom a weird look.**

"**Till the day my life is through, this I promise you." Daniel and Arlen sang. **

"**I'm melting." Anzu said to Krystal and Jacks. They too were melting, but they weren't going to tell Anzu that.**

Krystal

'Ra,' I thought, 'he sounds as sexy as he looks...AH! What am I thinking? He's just a guy from my geometry class, and that's ALL!'

"Krys?" Jacks said, not looking at me. "You okay? You look like you just saw your own ghost, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I said, looking anywhere but on stage. "Nothing at all."

"Come on, I can tell." Jacks said. "Something's up, what is it?"

I turned to her. "It is…none of your business." I said, before going back to her bed. "Mind if I borrow this?" I asked tiredly.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Damn you."

Jacks smiled. "So?" I didn't answer. "Oh come on, what's the point of having friends if you can't share secrets and gossip with them?" Jacks asked in an exasperated tone as she sat next to me. I still didn't acknowledge her, and saw Jacks look out on stage. The look of putting two and two together to get something besides twenty-two came on her face slowly. "Okay, which one is it?" She asked, smiling as she looked back down at me.

I looked up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Jacks flipped a strand of silver hair over her shoulder. "You like one of them. Which one is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Krys, you're one of the worst liars I've ever met." Jacks said. "So, which one?"

"Can't I have any secrets anymore?" I grumbled. 'I'm getting out of practice,' I thought, 'if even Jacks can tell when I'm lying.'

Jacks smiled, laughing. "Not when you're my friend." She joked. **Daniel and Arlen walked in, laughing and joking. "Okay, Becca, want to go next?"**

"**If I must." She sighed, not hiding her enthusiasm. "I'm singing "I Dreamed a Dream" okay?"**

"**Don't tell me, tell them." Jacks gestured to the balcony. "Llysa, your mom is beyond cool." She said, mostly to herself. "She treats everyone as an equal, no matter who they are." **

"**Not everyone." Kaiba mumbled. Jacks quickly turned her head, silver head flying around.**

"**Well for some reason, you have a problem with her existence. That's probably not her fault."**

"**Yes it is." For some odd reason, Jacks burst out laughing, and fell on the bed.**

"**Ow." Jacks gasped, still laughing. **

"**What's your problem slut?" Kaiba growled.**

"**You're arguing with me. I find that funny. You seem to have a problem with Becca who is most likely your equal if not close, and here you're arguing with me, your lesser." She said, giggling.**

"**I don't find that funny at all." Allysa said, staring at Jacks weirdly. **

"**I dreamed a dream in time gone by when hopes were high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving." Becca sang. There was truth to her words.**

"**I love this song." Jacks whispered, humming along with the music. That reminded me; I had never heard Jacks sing by herself. **

"**He slept a summer by my side. He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride, but he was gone when autumn came." Rebecca sang her voice going from low to high. **

"**You can guess who's she singing that about." Anzu mumbled. All the kids snickered behind their hands. **I just stood, my expression not changing.

"**I had a dream my life would be… so different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed! Now life has killed the dream I dreamed." Rebecca sang finishing her song. Allysa ran up and hugged her mom as soon as she walked back in. Daniel looked like he wanted to do the same thing, but feared his dad's reprimand.**

"**Nice job Pegasus." Kaiba sneered.**

"**Oh, a compliment laced with an insult. How nice." She laughed. "Suppose you could do better?"**

"**Maybe. Given the right song."**

"**Uh huh, right. You do that." Rebecca and Kaiba were playing with each other like children. It was funny but sickening at the same time. **

"Ra, this is going to make me sick." I said. "Jacks, can I get something to drink?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." I was walking out of her room and down the stairs when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Arlen facing me. "Hey."

"Hey Krys." He said. "Listen, I don't know why you don't come out and do this kind of thing more often. You really are so good it ain't funny."

"Was I supposed to be funny?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't what I was told."

"I'm serious, Krys, why are you so shy about it?" He asked. "I mean, even around school or something, it's just us. That's nothing to worry about, we won't laugh at ya."

I smirked. "Yeah, wee, I suppose there are things that are more important to me than humiliating myself on a stage. My voice can break glass, and not because I can go that high."

"Come on, Krys, quit the act." Arlen said. "You're good, why won't you admit that to yourself? I know anything you do, you're your own worst critic, but come on! Something like that-"

"Something like that couldn't get me anywhere." I said, sharply. "Trust me, I know." 'Firsthand.' I added to myself, turning away and bowing my head slightly. The memories that Arlen was bringing up were ones I never wanted to see again.

Arlen put a hand under my chin and raised my head to look at him. My eyes still avoided his, but he spoke anyway. "Come on, you've got talent. I just don't get why you're wasting it like this."

I looked up at him shyly. "You really think so?" 'No.' I thought to myself. 'Not after mom. I got better skills than going up and humiliating myself in front of people for a living.'

Arlen nodded. "I do."

"Arlen!" Kaiba yelled from Jacks's room. "Get up here, it's time to go on!"

Arlen smirked down at me. "See you on stage." He said, releasing me as he walked up.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. 'Wow.' I thought. 'Ra has definitely blessed me this time. Wait, what the hell am I thinking! I don't get crushes, dammit! I don't fall in love with random people from my geometry class! But Ra, he's hot and sweet and funny…" With these confused thought racing around my head, I climbed the stairs back to Jacks's room. When I came in, Jacks caught my eyes and smirked, making a motion with her hand like she was fanning herself before turning back to her conversation.

"**Okay, it's intermission. I'll assign you your parts for "One Day More."" Jacks said, pulling out a stack of papers." You had that entire thing ready? Wow, you scare me." Arlen said. Jacks grinned at him causing my hands to ball into fists.**

'**Why am I getting mad?' I asked myself. 'I don't like him…that much.'**

"**Okay, Bakura, you're Valjean." She said, handing him a sheet of lyrics.**

"**Wait, that's my part." Kaiba said.**

"**I thought you didn't want to play that part." Rebecca smirked.**

"**It's the only one I know."**

"**Is he blushing?" I asked **sarcastically, smiling and on the verge of laughter. "Wow, there's something I never though I'd ever see." Kaiba shot a glare at me and I wisely shut up.

"**Kaiba you're Javert." Jacks said, handing another sheet to him.**

"**He can't sing Javert." Rebecca said, fidgeting. "It goes too low."**

"**It's just one song. It's not like I'm asking him to sing "Stars."" Jacks said. "Arlen you're Enjolras. Daniel you're Marius. Allysa, you're Cosette. Honda, Anzu, you two are the Thenardiers. I'm Eponine."**

"**Oh yea, give yourself the best part." Allysa scoffed.**

"**Hey it's the only one I can sing. Becca, Jenny, Yukio, Krystal; you're singing the chorus and Rebel student parts." Jacks said, handing then all their parts. "Okay? Learn you lines. We have ten minutes." She said, walking over to Daniel and Allysa.**

"**Great, I have the chorus part." I mumbled. 'At least I don't have to sing by myself. Poor Dad, he has the lead part.' **"Hey Dad, you sure about this?" I asked.

Dad smiled down at me. "It's about time I got out more." He said. "It's not my fault your friend gave me the lead."

"**It's my fault." Rebecca laughed, walking by. Dad gave her a glare, but laughed it off.**

"What about _you?_ Are you okay with this?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't know." I said. "Arlen came up and told me I was really good, but after Mom…"

Dad sighed like he didn't know what to say and sat down with me. "Come on." He said. "I'll help you with your lines if you want."

I shook my head, standing. "You go over yours. You're the one with the lead." I said. "I'll go over with Jenny and them to practice." Dad nodded and I walked over to the other people with basically same part as me.

Jenny

Krystal walked up to Rebecca, Yugi's son, and me rather shyly. A few minutes in, though, Rebecca's tongue got to her and she went and sat in a chair in an almost hidden corner to look over her lines. "What did you say that for?" I snapped at my husband's first wife.

"What?" She said. "All I said was she had a good voice and she should sing more often."

I flipped some hair over my shoulder. "You idiot, didn't you see how self-conscious and shy she was going up there? She didn't want to do this, Arlen told me. She nearly beat up Jacks when she heard that she'd signed her up for this. But She's doing it anyway. The least you could do is cut her some slack, you imbecile."

"**Just like her mom." She mused, mostly to herself. "Her mom and I were friends. Lotte would always get nervous before a show." She got a far away look in her eye and stared off into space.**

"**No wonder you two divorced." I mused.**

"**Me being annoying is not why we broke up." She said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.**

"**So you know you're annoying? Then why don't you stop/"**

"**That's like asking me not to breathe, or stop singing." She laughed, looking down at her lines.**

"**So what part does Seto have again?" I asked, looking over to where he was practicing. **

"**Javert. He a ruthless cop who's after Valjean. He commits suicide in the end of the play." Becca said, following my gaze.**

"**Not in this song though?"**

"**No, not in this song. I love this song."**

"**What part do you usually play?"**

"**Eponine, Jacks's part." Becca said, simply. "Krystal, want to come back and practice with us?" She called over to the girl in the corner. She shook her head, and went back to memorizing it by her lonesome. "I tried." She shrugged. I just shook my head. How could Seto have married this woman? **Especially after we'd gone out in high school and had gone to bed with each other at fifteen! She was so blind and ignorant! 'I guess I can't really blame him.' I thought. The only reason we'd broken up in the first place was because we had a huge argument after we'd been to bed. 'I suppose it was kinda my fault, and he didn't get me pregnant. Thank God.'

I shook my head again and concentrated on my lines. 'Poor Krystal.' I thought. 'Only just moving here with her dad to look after her, and Jacks getting her into this when she didn't want to be…"

Krystal

I sat in the chair, trying to memorize my lines. My mind kept wandering off, though. 'Ra, how did Kaiba manage to marry that bitch?' I wondered. 'Let alone share a bed with her.'

"Krystal, you want to come back and practice with us?" I heard Rebecca call to me.

I shook my head, reading my lines again. I'd memorized another three or four lines when my thoughts started drifting again. This time, it was because Arlen's pure alto voice was rising up above the others in the group he was practicing with, making me look up and almost stare at him. 'Why am I even thinking about him?' I wondered. 'Yeah he's nice, and he's my friend and al, but why in Ra's name can't I stop thinking about him? I don't think of Daniel or Honda or Yukio or especially Davan that way. Davan's just a bastard. I don't know why Jacks keeps insisting that he hang around us. He's gunna be trouble I know it. But Arlen…Ra, why am I even thinking about him? I've got work to do.' I shook my head, clearing my thought, and blocked out everything but my lines. **Rebecca walked over to where Kaiba was practicing.**

"**A heart full of love," She sang. "A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh God, for shame. I do not even know your name. Dear mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?"**

"**A heart full of love. No fear, no regret." Kaiba sang back, smiling. **

"**My name is Marius Pontmercy."**

"**And mine's Cosette."**

"**You know you're singing the wrong parts." Jacks called over. Becca and Kaiba just laughed.**

'**They do look cute together. I'll give them that.' I thought. **'Rebecca's still a bitch, though. Trouble, just like Davan.'

"**Cosette, I don't know what to say." Kaiba sang the right part.**

"**Then make no sound."**

"**I am lost."  
"I am found."**

"**You do know that's the wrong song." Jacks said again.**

"**Sh." Daniel said, watching his parents sing. Jacks went over to the balcony and opened the door, as Becca and Kaiba were standing right in front of it.**

"**A heart full of light."**

"**A night bright as day." They sang together.**

"**And you must never go away. Cosette, Cosette." Kaiba took Rebecca's hands in his won. Jacks handed Jenny Eponine's part for "A Heart full of Love," and shoved her onto the stage. **

"**This is a chain we'll never break."**

"**Do I dream?" (Kaiba)**

"**I'm awake." (Rebecca)**

"**A heart full of love." Becca and Kaiba sang together. **

"**He was never mine to lose." Jenny sang the words on the paper.**

"**A heart full of you." Rebecca and Kaiba sang together. **

"**Why regret what could not be?" Jenny interjected.**

"**A single look and then I knew." Kaiba sang back.**

"**I knew it, too." (Becca)**

"**These are words he'll never say." Jenny sang. "Not to me."**

"**From today." (Kaiba)**

"**Not to me. Not for me."**

"**Every day." (Becca)**

"**For it isn't a dream." (Becca and Kaiba) **

"**His heart Full of love." (Jenny)**

"**He will never feel this way."**

"**Not a dream after all." Rebecca went to an impossibly high note, as the last cord was struck.**

I looked over at Jenny singing with Kaiba and Rebecca, and smiled. It still shocked me to see Kaiba singing, let alone singing a girl's lines and singing them well. Even if he did only sing it in the beginning. I closed me eyes, running through my lines in my head. It satisfied me that I could remember them all after only half an hour. 'It wouldn't have taken as long,' I thought, 'if I hadn't been so distracted. Ah well.'

After the sing was over, Honda randomly started singing 'Mater of the House,' which was about the only song I knew. I laughed, Honda sounded so funny doing a cockney accent.

Jacks shook her head. "Not that song." She moaned, but started handing out the parts. To my surprise, Jacks handed me Madame Thendiers's part.

"What the heck?" I asked, still laughing.

"Well, you're the only one I can see singing that part." Jacks said, smiling. "You gotta admit, it fits ya pretty well."

I rolled my eyes as Honda started the second verse. "Enter, M'sieur. Lay down you load. Unlace you boots and rest from the road…"

I waited for my part to come.

"**Dirty bunch of geezers. Jesus, what a sorry little lot!" Honda cried. 'My turn.' I thought.**

"**I used to dream that I would meet a prince. But God Almighty, Have you seen what's happened since?" I sang, gesturing at Honda. I started strutting around him, as I was wearing something other than my usual jeans and I tee shirt. **It was a nice blue top with black on the edges and a black button on one shoulder and a long black skirt. The sleeves were the kinds that were like straps that I could wear halfway down my shoulders if I wanted to.** "Master of the house?' Isn't worth me spit! Comforter, philosopher' - and lifelong shit! Cunning little brain. Regular Voltaire. Thinks he's quite a lover, but there's not much there." **I was exaggerating the movements of my hips and shoulders as I walked slowly around him to the beat of the music and flipping my hair, down and brushed hurriedly, over my shoulders about every other step I took. I threw him glances like I was actually the person he was singing for. **What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse. God knows how I've lasted Living with this bastard in the house!" I cried, **knocking him off balance with a jerk of my hip as I walked by.

"Master of the house." Honda sang, giving me a look like if I wanted war, he'd give it.

"Master and a half!" I sang back, accepting his challenge.

"Comforter, philosopher."

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Servant to the poor. Butler to the great."

"Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!"

"Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse!" everyone sang.

"Everybody raise a glass." Honda sang, acting like he was making a toast. It was admittance of defeat.

"Raise it up the master's ass." I sang, putting my victory forth in the notes.

"Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!" everyone including Honda and me finished.

"**That was great!" Arlen cried, **running up to me after I walked in and throwing his arms around me in a hug. Hugged him back, unaware f what I was doing.

"**Hello!" Allysa cried, bringing us back to reality. We broke apart, both blushing madly. **I tied my hair back into a ponytail and tried not to think about what had just happened.

"**Uh…you were great." He said, not looking at me.**

"**Thanks." I blushed even more, if possible.**

"**Now we see the violence in the system." Jacks said, walking by us.**

"**Will you stop quoting Monty Python?" Honda begged.**

"**We shall not be silenced!" She cried, raising a fist.**

"**I was wrong. She shouldn't be a singer. She should be an actress." Rebecca announced proudly.**

"**Yea, not even I could have done a better job at humiliating Honda. And that's saying something." Jacks said. "Now can we sing "One Day More?""**

"**Yea, okay." Rebecca laughed.**

"**Okay! Hit it Bakura!" She yelled. **I rolled my eyes at the too-cliched phrase that Jacks used. 'She's been doing this too long.' I thought sarcastically to myself.

**(A/n There was a song here but Ari got mad at me for putting more songs than plot so yea…it's not here anymore)**

I practically sighed in relief as everyone walked back inside. It was getting late, and thank Ra there was only one song left. Then I could finally go home.

"Krys?" Jacks asked, coming up to me.

"Yeah Jacks?"

"I want you to take the lead in our last song."

I stared at her, amazed. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you just said you wanted me to take the lead." I said.

"I did." Jacks said. "None of the rest of us know the song all that well. You were the one, who suggested it, remember? You know it best, and the guys can't exactly take the lead. You'll be fine trust me." Before I could protest, Jacks had walked off to tell Anzu and Allysa that I would be taking the lead.

'Damn Jacks, it's called asking a person.' I thought. 'Well, it's not like it's the first thing she's decided I'm doing tonight.'

I saw Rebecca walk up to Kaiba. "Hey, you were pretty good out there." She said.

"Thanks, Pegasus." Kaiba sneered.

"Will you stop calling me by my maiden name?"

"Well, I can't exactly call you Kaiba, now can I?" Kaiba spat.

"You could." Rebecca said, causally.

"Unfortunately for you, that Jenny's-"

"**Here we go again…" She sighed. **"You make me sick talking about her that much." Rebecca snapped, all pretenses of cheerfulness gone in an instant.

"She is my _wife._" Kaiba said, temper clearly was rising, though he was doing a good job of disguising it.

"Well, do you love her as much as you loved me?"

Kaiba's temper snapped. "More than I ever thought I loved you! The only reason I have more kids that call you mom is because Daniel and Allysa are twins! At least Arlen can say that he doesn't have a whore for a mother!"

"What about Daniel and Allysa, hm? What about them?" **Rebecca said, taking a step back. Kaiba words had scared her more than his rage. Her voice was weaker than it had been before.**

"Daniel can at least say he wasn't brought up by one! And thank God Allysa hasn't seemed to have acquired your record of sleeping with a different guy for each day of the week by fifteen!"

"**I never did that!" Rebecca retorted tears in her eyes and voice. "That was something Cecilia made up to spite me and to drive you away from me! I thought you would know better than to listen to my jealous step-sister!" Becca gathered her stuff, then motioned for Allysa to follow her out the door. "I'll see you in court."**

"**Court?"**

"**The custody case. I'm getting my son back." She said over her shoulder.**

"**Not if I can help it." Kaiba seethed. **

"**But mom, we have one more song." Allysa said.**

"**Call me when this whole damn thing is over. I'm not staying in the same room as that bastard they call your father." Rebecca said, walking away. Her cell phone rang before she could go down the stairs. "What!" She spat into her phone. "Oh sorry, Sherry. Yea, I'm okay. I just had a stupid relapse. No, no I'm fine really. Yea, I can do that. What airport? Oosaka? Okay, see you there." She hung up her phone and clipped it back onto her belt with her deck tin. "Llysa, you'll need to get a ride. I gotta go pick up Sherry at the airport."**

"**I'll give her a ride." My dad offered.**

"**Thanks Ryo. I owe you one." Rebecca smiled then walked down the stairs.**

"**Who's Sherry?" Kaiba called after her.**

"**He's helping mom run her company." Allysa said. **'Sherry?' I thought. 'Isn't that a girl's name? I have an Aunt Cheryl, nicknames Sherry, in Seattle, I think. Still, an aunt. Female.'

"**What company?"**

"**Industrial Illusions. The company her step-dad left her." **

I bit my lower lip. This was bad; neither Allysa nor Daniel deserved this. But now I knew that I had been right, Rebecca was nothing but trouble. Before I knew what I was doing, I raced out of Jacks's room and caught up with Rebecca at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you take Kaiba to court!" I yelled.

Rebecca whipped around and glared at me. "What I do about my own family is none of your concern." She hissed as people started coming down to see what was going on. My dad was one of them. "I would advise you to stay out of matters that you don't understand. Especially at your age."

Dad grabbed me and started pulling me back. "Come on, Krys, she's right. Stay out of it."

"Listen to your dad, Girlie." Rebecca sighed.

I glared at her. By this tine, everyone was down, even Jenny and Kaiba. "You don't care about either of them!" I yelled, and every pair of eyebrows present but mine raised. "You don't care how much you'll screw up their lives if you take Kaiba to court! You only care about you and your stupid habit! And where do you come off calling my dad by his first name, huh? You're just jealous, and nothing more!"

Dad was trying to pull me back up the stairs. "Krys, please, stop!" He whispered. "I'm don't wanna get my Yami out, but if it comes to that I will! Now for the love of Ra, hold your tongue!"

The threat of Dad's Yami coming out and getting me to shut up was enough to make me do so, but I still growled at Rebecca. Dad hadn't had to resort to threatening his Yami since I was eight. 'If looks could kill…' I thought. 'If looks could kill she'd never sing in that annoying, whiney voice of hers again.' I gave her one last, long glare before breaking out of Dad's grip and running back up the stairs to Jacks's room. 'I tried.' I told myself. 'I tired. It doesn't matter if she decides to take _me _to court, she can't. She has nothing on which to get me into a courtroom on. I made sure of that. I only accused her, and a person can't take someone to court on accusation alone. They need evidence. Just as long as Allysa and Daniel are okay, and Kaiba and Jenny too, then I don't care what they do to me.' Dad; He was the disturbing factor. They could do whatever they wanted to me, but if my dad was hurt again, I would make sure there was hell to pay for it.

I heard everyone else slowly come back and went back to my chair in the corner where everyone wouldn't stare at me. I bit my lower lip again, trying hard not to cry.

There was another intermission, thankfully, so none of us had missed the song. That didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted tonight to be over so I could go home. A hot shower, some ice cream, and my computer in front of me. Who needed anything else?

"Hey Krys?" I looked up to see Jacks and all my other friends standing near me, looking concerned. It was Daniel who had spoken. I turned away, not wanting to talk anymore. "Well, thanks." He said, even though I wasn't looking at him. "That was a really cool thing you did, trying to get Rebecca from taking dad to court."

I didn't talk for a moment, still looking at the wall beside me. "What, you aren't calling her mom anymore?" I said, quietly, though I still didn't look at him.

Allysa snorted. "She doesn't deserve for us to call her mom." She said. "I'm ashamed to say that I live under her roof." I could tell she didn't mean it, but I didn't say anything.

I huffed softly as Arlen came over next to me. I stood not wanting him to be near me. "Jacks, where's the bathroom?" I asked. I really needed to be alone.

Jacks looked concerned, but said, "Just outside, first door on the right."

"Thanks." I said, walking quickly out the door.

"I was wrong." I heard Jacks say behind me. "Rebecca doesn't treat everyone equal…Girlie my ass, Krys is more an adult than any of us."

"And technically, she's the youngest," Arlen said. "That's ironic, but I like that kind of irony."

I smiled slightly at Jacks and Arlen's compliments towards me, as I was about to enter the bathroom. But someone called my name out softly, walking to catch to up to me. It was Jenny. "Krystal?"

"Hai?"

Jenny beckoned for me to follow and we went down to the living room and sat on a couch. She looked at me, emerald eyes hard yet kind at the same time. Shoulder length, thick blond hair she had tied back before she'd come she pulled tighter as she sat, every bit as graceful as she looked. She tucked full, long legs under her and sat on them, he poise and ease of a dancer. I just stood, envying this woman's slim, full and downright beautiful figure. Where I had planes and angles (chest, stomach, hips, shoulders, etc.) she had beautifully sculptured curves. I could see why Kaiba had bedded her when they were my age, but I couldn't figure out why he had to go through a bitch like Rebecca first. "Sit Krystal, no need to be formal." I sat, and Jenny smiled. "It makes me uncomfortable, see, when I'm sitting and someone else is standing when they can sit."

" I like to stand." I said, quietly.

Jenny smiled gently. "I think what you tried to do for Seto…I think that was really good of you." I only nodded, but didn't reply. "I know he didn't expect it, at least." Seeing my expression, she amended her thought. "You did it for Daniel and Allysa, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded again, and Jenny laughed softly. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect that." She said, shaking her head. "Seto's not the easiest person to get along with. I just wanted to thank you for doing it anyway."

I still didn't talk, and Jenny sighed, leaning back. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." She said. "Its about-"

"Show time!" Jacks called from upstairs. "Come on Krys!"

I looked at Jenny and she rose. "It can wait, I guess." She said. "Come on, I can't wait to hear that voice of yours again. You're really good." I shook my head. "You don't think so?"

"I don't like to sing." I said, still quiet as we walked upstairs. "Al least…not in front of crowds."

Jenny cocked her head. "Why not?" She asked.

I looked away. "Mom was a singer." I whispered. "In the states, she never made it big. Even with Dad's job, they only made just enough to support us, we couldn't go on trips or anything. We could barely ever go to a fair, and we only just qualified for a middle class life. They got a divorce…because they wanted me to live more comfortably." I nearly choked trying to keep myself from crying. "Dad's never happy anymore, he barely ever smiles or laughs, never sees the woman he loves…because of me. And its been hard for him to find work back here in Domino…"

Jenny was about to reply, but Jacks came up to us. "Everyone's gone!" She cried. "They thought the intermission was the end!"

"I'm sorry, Jacks." Jenny said. All I could do was scream, 'Thank Ra!' in my head.

"Can't we still do it, just for kicks?" Yukio asked. All the adults but Jenny, Dad, and Kaiba had left. Even thought they and Rebecca had been the only ones, it had felt a lot more crowded before.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Daniel said. "And we could do it out on the balcony, if ya want."

Arlen just looked over at me. "Krys is doing the lead." He said. "It ought to be her decision, if anyone's."

I was touched by this quiet act, and Arlen smiled when I looked at him as if to say it wasn't any trouble. "I'm really tired." I said, since everyone was looking at me expectantly. "Nanji desu ka?" (A/n What time is it?)

Jenny checked her watch. "Geez, it's almost eleven. This thing took longer than I thought."

Kaiba nodded. "Arlen, Daniel, Allysa, come on." He said. "We gotta get home."

Dad gave a small cough. "As much as I hate the idea, Kaiba, I did say I would give Allysa a ride…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. We all knew what he was trying to say, just as surely as we knew that it would kill dad to break a promise like that. Even Kaiba knew it, and he just sighed and nodded.

"Fine then." He said. "I need to go to the bathroom, then we're leaving."

"Yukio, Honda, Anzu, do you guys need a ride?" dad asked.

Someone poked me in the arm. I turned, seeing Arlen. "Wha?"

He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to get closer. I cocked my head, curious. Kaiba would be back soon, what did Arlen have to say to me that was so important? Still, I bent my head toward him. "Daisuki desu." He whispered, then jumped back, blushing furiously, and went out the door with Jenny and Kaiba, who had come back by this time, before I could question him. I wouldn't have been able to anyway. I was in too much shock. 'Ra, did he just say what I think he said?' I thought, shocked. 'Did he just say he loved me?' I couldn't be sure, though I had been taught Japanese as well as English growing up. I swallowed, though nothing seemed to stick in my throat. I'd turned my back on love long before, my practical side knowing that I would never be any high prize on the romance market, but now it came right up and had admitted itself in my ear and ran away before I could figure it out.

I was still trying to figure it out when Dad got me and Allysa out to the car and we were driving through the now steady rain that had threatened Domino for weeks. I swallowed, nervous all over again. The lyrics to some song by a long-dead American group that I still listened to sometimes came back and wouldn't get themselves out of my head. _"I just understand, why you're running from a good man, baby. Why you wanna turn your back on love? Why you've already given up…"_ I just couldn't get those words out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. If it wasn't those words, it was a picture of Arlen's face. "Hey Allysa?" I said, not believing that I was about to ask this. I swallowed, metaphorically swallowing my pride.

"Hai?"

"Um…"

"We're here." Dad interrupted, pulling up in front of Allysa's house. "You want me to walk you up?" He asked.

Allysa smiled. "No thanks, Bakura-San. This isn't Tokyo; I'll be fine. Arigatoo gozaimashita, though." She added, getting out. "Bye Krys!" She called out to me, running up the walk. Rebecca was already there, waiting to pull her in and away from me. I was sure about that last part, just as I was sure she was going to take Kaiba to court no matter what I said. A blonde man came up to stand beside Rebecca, and I got only the briefest glimpse of him before dad drove away. 'That must be Sherry.' I thought.

I sighed. The word of a fifteen-year-old never counted for anything anymore, when something that came 'from the mouths of babes' was what the fate of countries used to be based upon.

"Are you okay Krys?" Dad asked. "You look down."

I shook my head. "Confused." I said. "Sad, angry, _stupid_…"

A red light came up and Dad turned, looking back at me with warm brown eyes. "What is there to feel stupid about?" He asked, sounding sincere. "You tried to do something good tonight, though the method wasn't the most effective you could have used."

I looked away. "You're not helping, Dad."

He shook his head as the light turned green. "You are so much like your mother." He said. "She would have done the same thing in your place."

"You speak of her as though she were dead."

Dad shook his head again. "I know things have been tough." He said. "I try to do all I can for you, Krystal. I know you miss your mom. I miss her too, but once I get a good job, things will turn out fine. We may go visit her, once we get the money."

I closed my eyes, trying once again not to cry. Dad had loved Mom with all his heart; even his Yami had liked her. He'd gone away, divorced her, all because of me. They'd wanted me to be happy and live comfortably, wanted me to spend my teenage years like a normal girl my age. As much as I tried to hold them back, the tears started dripping from my tightly closed eyes. Dad was too proud to ask for money he knew he couldn't pay back anytime soon, and he made enough to get by. We drove in silence until we reached our apartment complex and parked. I walked up behind Dad, still not saying a word and hoping he just put that to my being so tired. It had been a long night.

* * *

Next chappie comeing up! Oh AriChan! (runs after her w/ GakuChan's kabob stick) 


	16. Trial and Error

Weirdo's brother's weird friend: When a chimi and a changa really like each other they make...

Weirdo: Chimi CHangas!

Weirdo's brother's weird friend: Exactly!

**you're all crazy...AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE?**

Wierdo: probably...

**sigh i may as well join in. 'when a mommy fairyand a daddy fairy love each other very much...'**

Wierdo: STOP IT!

Kaiba: In this chappie **Bold Is Weirdo** and Regular is Ari. Enjoy!

**except in before and chapter and after, bold is me (Ari)**

* * *

Trial and Error

Kaiba

I couldn't sleep. Even with Jenny right there next to me, pressing the body that goddesses would envy against my chest, I could not get my body to rest. It had been too long a night, with that slut's performance on her balcony, Rebecca threatening to take me to court to take Daniel away from me, the little scrap of flesh that Bakura had whelped with some American defending me when Rebecca made her threat...it had all gotten to the point where it threatened to overload my brain. There was something that hadn't happened for a long time, but I was accustomed to going for days without sleep, and I did need to finish that prototype for Kaiba Corp.'s newest game by the end of the month. 'No time like now to get a little more of it done,' I thought. 'Its not like I'll be able to sleep tonight anyway.' I tried getting up, but Jenny was reluctant to let me go.

"Where ya goin'?" she whispered. It hit me that she had not been sleeping either.

"I can't sleep, so I'm gonna get some work done." I said quietly. She knew what I was talking about.

Jenny sat up groggily, shaking her head. "I'm your V.P.," she said, "and as such, I tell you that you've done all to that poor game that it can handle, you hear me? Any more and they'll check you to make sure you weren't beamed here from 3030, it'll be so advanced. Now what's going on, Seto?"

I grumbled. Jenny was right, as usual. "You know very well what's going on." I grumbled. "That insubordinate wench, where the hell does she get the _nerve_ to threaten me like that? Trying to get back a kid she practically begged me to take!" I was about to begin ranting, which wasn't something anyone wanted to stick around for, and in Japanese, I was so pissed.

Jenny put a hand on my shoulder, steadying me. "Easy there, Seto." she said. "You don't want to go waking everyone in this place, do you? Things will work out. Didn't you hear Krystal earlier? You have supporters, and Daniel does have some say in the case. If he doesn't want to go with her, she can't touch him unless there's evidence that you're not fit to look after him, which there isn't. So stop worrying about it and get some sleep."

Krystal

I shook my head as I curled up on the couch in our living room. I flipped on the TV, too tired to sleep. 'There's an oxymoron.' I thought. I would have had too much on my mind anyway. Sleep just wasn't in the cards tonight.

"You staying up?" dad asked through the door to his closet-sized room. Mine was even smaller, and just next door. I nodded and pulled a blanket up over me as the show came on. Dad sighed, coming over and sitting near me. "I can't sleep either." he said.

I turned off the TV. Nothing good was on anyway. The room was suddenly dark, the only light having come from the glowing box. "Dad, what did you really want to talk about?" I asked. He'd been like this whenever there was a lecture coming, or he really did just want to talk.

Dad sighed again, and I suddenly saw him the way he truly was: a tired, stressed, middle-aged man who was giving all he could and then some to make ends meet for his daughter _and_ having someone who was his complete opposite threatening to take him over at any given moment. Life wasn't fun, but he managed. I instantly felt more meek and humble. He looked at me and lay down so that I had to make room for him. "So what did Arlen want to tell you so privately before we left?" he asked, trying to joke around. "What, was he whispering words of love in your ear?"

I swallowed. "Dad?"

"Hai?"

"'Daisuki desu,' it means 'I love you,' right?"

"Hai. Why?"

"That's what he said."

Dad was silent for a moment, and I could only presume that I had left him speechless. "Are you sure?" he asked, voice suddenly totally different than his normal one. I could tell by the faint light that it was no longer my dad who lay beside me.

"This was supposed to be a private conversation between a father and his daughter, Bakura." I said, attempting to scold my father's yami. "Now bring dad back, if you don't mind."

Bakura pouted. "You sound as though you aren't happy to see the one who taught you such methods of finding information that you take so much for granted now." he said.

"You also taught me to steal, Bakura."

"You can't tell me that hasn't come in handy for you, youngster."

"Not as handy."

"You break my heart, girl." Bakura said sarcastically. "I expected better out of you. And for your information, Ryo was so shocked by your news he _wanted_ me to take over, so you can stop asking. So, this young man said he loved you, did he?"

I nodded, sitting up straight. "Yeah, that's what he said."

Bakura laughed. "Don't believe him." he said. "I myself broke more than tombs 5000 years ago, youngster, I know all the tricks in the book. Ra, I _wrote_ the book, just as I wrote the one which I've already taught you! And the first rule is to tell a girl you love her just to get her in bed."

I choked in surprise. "He doesn't want me as a bed-warmer!" I said, indignant.

Bakura chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

the next day

I arrived at school tired and in an extremely pissed mood. That's what happened when I stayed up half the night singing and then thinking about Arlen and what he whispered in my ear that night. 'Ra, couldn't he have waited to tell me that until I was awake, damn him?' I thought irritably as I walked through school. I spotted Jacks and Daniel hanging around at our normal table and walked over to them. The expression on their faces told me everything I needed to know. "She took him to court, didn't she?" I asked as I came up.

Daniel nodded, not saying anything as Jacks out a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going with her." he said determinedly. "I don't give a damn what the courts say, I'm not leaving dad and Arlen and Jenny to go live with the lose wench who whelped me and Allysa."

I whistled, long and low. "Someone's pissed." I said.

"Daniel, don't worry." Jacks said. "I told you, unless there's proof that Kaiba's not fit to look after you, which there isn't, she can't touch you if you don't want to go."

"I know, I know." Daniel sighed as Arlen came up with Yukio, Honda, Anzu and Allysa, with Davan following close behind. My eyes avoided Arlen's, I still didn't know what to do about him about last night. 'Not that I'm gonna _do_ anything.' I told myself quickly. I saw Arlen look my way and look back again, sullen that I wasn't acknowledging him. Everyone else had shown up, turning me into the invisible state I wasso used to being in. People were like that, they talk to you, but as soon as other people come they forget you exist. I sighed, reaching into my backpack to pull out my CD player. 'I need to get some work done for health anyway.' I thought, turning on my music and digging out my papers.

I hadn't even gotten to read the first question when a note, folded up small, landed on top of my paper. I was surprised, but then realized something and looked over at Arlen, who only looked back and raised his eyebrows. Like he was saying, 'are you going to read it or not?'

I rolled my eyes, smiling. 'Of course.' I tried to say back. Cautiously, I unfolded the note and read Arlen's practically indecipherable handwriting. _'Daisuki desu... really. I was... scared, to say it before. Do you...me?'_ Next to the end of his question, there was a little heart with a question mark next to it and a hopeful kind of smilie face.

I smiled and added my own indecipherable handwriting beneath it. _'I... I don't know... I don't know what to think anymore. I like you and all... but I'm just not sure about love. But... I think so.'_ Next to my message, I drew a heart with a question mark inside of, instead of beside, it, and passed it back to him. The bell rang, so I didn't get a chance to read his look, as my first class was on the other side of the school. He brushed past me, however, and slipped the piece of paper back at me. I took it, but didn't read it until I was settled in my seat in first period.

It read, _'I understand... will you go to the dance with me next week, though?'_

Jacks

I was trying to comfort Daniel about his mom taking his dad to court when Davan came up to me. "So, Jacks..." he said, "there's a dance next week. You wanna go, and we can hang out after at my place?"

I looked up at him, shocked. First that he would have the nerve to ask me out so boldly, and second that he would do it at a time like this, right in front of Daniel. For the first time in my life that I could remember, I was speechless. But I didn't like turning people down, so I said, "Sure, I'll go."

Davan smiled. "Perfect." he said. "I'll pick you up, say, seven?"

"Fine." I said, wanting to get back to Daniel. **I sat down next to Daniel and put an arm around his shoulders.**

**"So.. uh.." Davan said, sitting down next to me. **

**"Can I talk to ya, Davan?" Honda asked, picking him up by his shoulder. I smiled. **

**'Thanks Honda.' I thought. **

**later**

**"She wasn't always such a bitch. Excuse my French." Allysa said, head propped up on her hands. "She met Kaiba when they were twelve in an orphanage. Her birth family was split up by the CPS. She made friends with Mokuba. She and Kaiba didn't get along well at first. He thought she was trying to turn his brother against him. But eventually he promised never to leave the orphanage without her, just as she wouldn't leave without Mokuba, and Mokuba wouldn't leave without either of them." Allysa stopped talking, her voice choked with tears. I moved my hand over hers, sympathy in my eyes.**

**"Go on."**

**"Promises are made to be broken . She got adopted my Pegasus. Kaiba and Mokuba by Gozaburo. During Duelist Kingdom, Becca looked after Mokuba with her step-brother and step-sisters. Sherry once tried to free Mokuba, but got locked in his tower." Allysa laughed slightly.**

**"Wait.." Daniel started to say.**

**"Never!" Honda cried. I shoved him hard. He was always doing that.**

**"Thanks Jacks." Daniel laughed. "The same Sherry that Becca went to go pick up at the airport?"**

**"The same. In his will, Pegasus disowned her with love, hoping it would keep Kaiba and Becca together. It didn't help." Allysa shook her head, brown curls falling in her face. "Sherry's now her lover."**

**"Once a whore, always a whore." Daniel muttered.**

**"Hey! My mom was never a whore! Your dad's the son of a whore!"**

**"Hey guys, please!" I cried, trying to prevent World War III. "Stop fighting!"**

**"How is my dad a son of a whore!" Arlen asked, standing up. **"He's your dad too, don't forget!"

**"He got your mom pregnant while my mom was pregnant with us, and still married to yourdad." Allysa spat in his face.**

**"Allysa!" I cried, stepping between the two." Calm down!" 'Why am I always the referee?' I thought**

**"Allysa Black and Daniel Kaiba, please report to the front office. Allysa Black and Daniel Kaiba." The calm office voice announced. **

**"Guess they're taking us out of school." Daniel mused. Krystal and I gave Daniel and Allysa hugs. Arlen gave Allysa a one-armed hug, and gave Daniel a hand on his shoulder before they grabbed their stuff and walked away.**

**'God, let them come out of this okay.' I prayed. **

**Rebecca**

**I paced outside the court room waiting for Allysa, Daniel and Kaiba to show up. Sherry smirked at me, leaning against the wall, his navy blue suit jacket draped over one arm. His red tie was loosened over his light blue shirt. He looked like a cross between his dad, Pegasus, Jesse McCartney, and Aaron Carter. His light blond, almost white hair short and ruffled. I had managed to get my "sex hair" to behave and become messy curls. I wore a low backed black dress. Sherry had talked me into wearing the dress. I didn't like it as it showed the dark blue "Seto Kaiba" tattoo between my shoulder blades. Kaiba and I had both gotten tattoos cause we were young and in "love." when promised never to remove them, until we stopped loving the other person. Of course, he got his removed after our divorce. I had brought a black suit jacket to hide the tattoo. It lay on the bench with my purse. In my hand, was one of the many things my step-dad had left me in his will; the millennium eye. Sherry had gotten so mad at me when the will was read. I got the company and the eye! But when he found out I was disowned, his anger dissipated and he took me to his bed. I turned over the company to him, but became the vice president. In return, I got a large sum of money which will serve as Daniel and Allysa's collage fund when the time comes. I turned to see my yami standing in front of me. Even though I never wore the millennium item, I still saw the yami. She didn't look too much like me, more like Kairi out of Kingdom Hearts as was her name sake. She wore the traditional Egyptian garb and a hand on her hip.**

**"Well Kairi? Any words of wisdom for me?"**

**"I don't but Victor Hugo does. 'The Supreme happiness of life is the conviction of being loved for yourself, or, more correctly, being loved in spite of yourself." I smiled at my yami.**

**"Thanks." I whispered to her as Kaiba walked in with Daniel, Allysa and, to my dismay, Jenny. "Oh great." I muttered, picking up my jacket and putting it on. I wrapped the Millennium Eye in a piece of cloth and slipped it into my purse. Sherry walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. "Sherry, what are you doing?"**

**"Trying to keep you calm." he whispered, kissing me near my ear. **

**"I will be calm if you let me go." I said, pushing on his shoulders. He let me go, put on his jacket, and fixed his tie. I love the guy but I wasn't about to let him make out with me in front of Kaiba. **My face deepened in thought. When had he become Kaiba, a business rival instead of my own Seto whom I shared my love and bed with?

**"Hey mom." Allysa said, walking up to me. It looked like she had been crying. "Hey Sher." **

**"Hey Llysa. Ready?" Sherry gestured with his arm to the door. **'Is anyone ever really ready for something like this?' I wondered, but kept my mouth shut. **Allysa gave Daniel a short smile before walking into the courtroom. I made to follow, btu my right knee gave out suddenly, and I fell to the floor. I hissed** between my teeth, biting back the pain and **sitting down on the bench. **

**"You aren't thinking of faking sick, now, are you Rebecca?" Kaiba sneered, **walking past me with Jenny beside him, who made no comment except to ask if I was okay. 'She really is a decent woman.' I thought, assuring her that I was fine while Kaiba shot her a quick look, making his coat flare out impressively. That's when I noticed it for the first time. **'Great, he's wearing that silver trenchcoat. He probably wore it on purpose. He knows it makes me drool and therefore I can't think straight, damn him!' **He started to walk into the room with Jenny and I went over what I had just thought. **'Wow, I'm a drama queen.' I thought. "When have I ever faked sick?" I asked **just before he entered the courtroom. He didn't answer me, but I didn't expect him to.

**"You okay?" Sherry asked, helping me up. **

**"Yeah, its just my knee." Sherry held onto my arm, helping me walk into the courtroom. "Okay, I think I got it now." I get really embarrassed when people try and help me walk,** even if it was Sherry and I was now his lover, more so than Kaiba's because of my total understanding with him that I never had with Kaiba.

**The case went by in a blur. We each represented our case and said why we should get custody of both kids,** and then Daniel and Allysa stood up and said a few things. **It seemed like forever until...**

**"I suggest that the court take a fifteen minute recess to think over the presentations." The judge banged the gavel and we all filed out of the courtroom. Sherry went out to get a soda, Kaiba walked off somewhere**, **and Allysa and Daniel went outside to talk. It was just me and Jenny, sitting on the bench. I pulled my Millennium Item out of my purse and unwrapped it, looking at the glistening eye. My yami appeared before me, rifling through her book of quotes and sayings. **

**_You have one for me, Kairi? _I asked** via our mind-link so Jenny wouldn't think I was crazy, **fingering the symbols on the Millennium Eye. **

**_Um... _she said, flipping though her book rather quickly. _how about...'you know you're too stressed when you can hear mimes. _**

**I laughed, not realizing that I was laughing aloud. "What's so funny?" Jenny asked, giving me an odd look. **

**"Something a friend told me." I replied, wrapping up the item in its cloth and slipping it back into my purse. I stared out into space, thinking. 'I'm sitting next to my **replacement** and I'm not even talking to her. What's wrong with me? **I should at least be throwing her insults about stealing my lover or some such thing, but here I am, sitting here like a rock.' **I turned my head to look at her. She was beautiful, no wonder Kaiba married her. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it **after she had looked at me in response. She noticed things like that.

Sighing, **I slipped off my shoes and walked to the other end of the hall. I **came back, doing **chene turns all the way to the other end, but I ran into Kaiba. Somehow, I ended up on top of him. He was still **as beautiful as ever. **I felt something press slowly into my lower abdomen and quickly got off. **

**"Are you okay?" Sherry asked, casting worried glances at me.**

**"I'm fine, Sher, don't worry." I laughed at him. **

**"Nice job, Pegasus." Kaiba grumbled, picking himself up. **

**"Have you ever tried to stop in the middle of a chene turn?" I asked a little hotly. A quick glance told me what I had felt. 'And he said he didn't love me.' I thought, **smirking.

"No, I haven't, seeing as I don't even know what the hell that is." Kaiba snapped, body returning to normal.

**"You can come back now." a person told us, sticking their head out of the courtroom.**

**"Where are Daniel and Allysa?" I asked, trying to walk to the door, but my knee gave out again. Sherry caught me before I fell. **

**"You should sit down." he said, sitting me down on the bench. I slipped my shoes on, however, and stood up, walking down the hall to find Daniel and Allysa near the fountain outside. Allysa was sitting down on the edge of the fountain, playing with the water streaming down, while Daniel was walking around the edge. **He appeared to be thinking very hard about something, and by the look on his face, something that troubled him greatly. **The two of them were talking, and I was reminded of me and Kaiba when we were younger.**

"Hey Llysa?" Daniel said quietly.

"Yeah?"

**"You think the custody of us will change?" he asked, walking away from her. **

**"I dunno." Allysa said, **staring deeper into the clear water as if she would see something other than her reflection on the stone bottom if she only looked hard enough. **"I hope it doesn't. I don't wanna leave mom, no matter what dad says." Daniel walked in front of Allysa.**

**"Whyd you pick a fight with Arlen?" he asked. **"I mean, he is our blood, at least halfway."

**"I didn't mean to. That comment just got on my nerves." Allysa said.**

"Come on, Llysa, you know Arlen doesn't always think before he says things. Look, that comment got on my nerves too, but he's a good guy. Hot-headed, at times, but hell, who isn't?" Daniel said as **he passed in front of her again. **

**"Daniel, could you sit down? You're making me dizzy." Allysa said. Daniel obliged and sat down next to her. **

**"No matter what happened, I hope we both end up in the same family, together." Allysa smiled** at her brother, and Daniel then did something altogether unexpected.** He leaned over and kissed Allysa, on the lips. My hands flew to my mouth, and I was about to step toward them when they broke apart. **

**"That was so weird." Allysa said, looking away.**

**"Yeah...let's not do that again." Daniel said.**

"What are you saying? You're the one who started it."

"Oh sure, go into specifics."

**"Daniel! Allysa!" I called. "Let's go inside." They got up and ran inside as I followed them, trying **with all my might** to forget what I had just seen. **Maybe it was because they were brother and sister, but a small part of myself said that it was because they looked so much like Kaiba and I had at that age, and I really didn't want to remember how that turned out. We reached the courtroom and settled in our seats. It was judgement time.

**"My verdict is this." the judge said, **eyeing** all of us. "Allysa and Daniel shall live in the custody** of their father, Mr. Seto Kaiba. Mrs. Black may** visit them whenever she wishes, as long as Mr. Kaiba knows **about her presence. **Mrs. Black, I am truly sorry, but my verdict is final." **With those last words ringing in my ears as I sat, numb, **he banged the gavel. "You're dismissed."**

**I stood, stunned. Allysa ran over and** threw her arms around **Daniel. Sherry wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned, wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I...I've lost her." I whispered, on the verge of tears. "I've lost my daughter...Sherry..."**

**"I know, I know." he whispered into my hair. He stroked **the hairhe breathed into**, cradling my head.**

**"Rebecca." I heard Kaiba say. I turned to face him, **to see a face hard as stone and just as unforgiving. I knew better than to expect pity out of Seto Kaiba, but I dared to hope. **"I'll be by later to pick up her things." **was all he said. **I nodded, tears running down my cheeks.**

**"Kaiba," Sherry said, grip on me tightening slightly, " why don't you do the world a favor and rot in hell." Kaiba snorted this threat off, laughing shortly. The laugh had an almost evil sound,** on e I had never heard from him before. It scared me, chilling me to the bone.

**"You should teach your lover some manners, Becca." He walked away, and Daniel followed, giving me a look **of apology for his father** out of the corner of his eye. Jenny followed next, **hands gently on a crying Allysa's shoulders.

**"Jenny, can I talk with my mom? Alone?"**

**Jenny nodded, and I looked over my shoulder at Sherry, who also nodded, leaving with Jenny. It was just me and my daughter. **

Allysa's tears strengthened in size and intensity as she** hugged me** tightly. "Mom..." she cried. **"Mom, I don't wanna go live with him."**

**"I know, sweet, I know." I whispered to her **among my own tears. **"You just have to make the best of it."**

**Jenny**

**I peeked into the courtroom to see Allysa bawling on her mother, a sight that broke my heart. I couldn't believe that we had to tear these two apart.**

"What's she doing?" **Seto asked.**

**"You can't blame her for taking a while." Sherry said, sitting down on the bench. "Allysa was all she had left to live for. I wouldn't be surprised of there were suicide attempts following this."**

**"What about you?" I asked, **looking at him. **"Don't you mean anything to her?" He simply shrugged.**

**"Sure, she loves me, but all I am is her lover. If I left her, it would be no skin off her bones. She doesn't live every day thinking about me. She's always thinking about Daniel and Allysa. **Even you, Kaiba, are never far from her thoughts." **Sherry looked up at Seto's face to see his reaction, but all he got was a lack thereof. I knew better, though, what was going on as he stared into space. **

**"She...still loves me?" he asked **quietly, sounding slightly surprised, though he would not turn to face him.

**"Yes, she does. She hasn't gotten the tattoo removed. Last night, in bed, it wasn't my name** her pleasure sent out of her throat and** into my ear. It was yours." Sherry said as Allysa and Rebecca walked out of the courtroom. She gave Allysa a final hug, and walked away with Sherry, **not daring to turn back.

**Sherry**

**She was trying to be strong, holding in all her tears. **It scared me. **She had only been like this once before, when Kaiba lost his duel with my father. She acts like everything is peachy, when her world is crashing down around her ears. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, walking out to the car, and I followed her. I would have held her in my arms and let her cry, but no way was she going to let Allysa see her tears. She had to be strong for her daughter, if only on the outside. **

**We walked in silence to the car, and I opened the door on the passenger side for her. The look in her eyes told me she wasn't thinking about what her body was doing at the moment. She snapped back to reality as soon as I started the car. **

**"So what do you want to do now?" I asked. She shrugged as I put the car in drive. "Wanna go get drunk and then screw ourselves silly?" She smiled and looked away. "Or we can go tango?" She shook her head. "We can always go home and -" **

**She stopped me, putting a hand on one of mine. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met." Her voice was choked with tears, and she shook her head again, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Can we go to Ryo's? I need to talk to Krystal."**

**"Sure." I said. "Do you know where he lives?" I asked, steering the car away from the court. **

**"Yeah...Lottie gave me the address." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. I nodded, not needing to ask.**

**Allysa**

**I watched mom and Sherry drive away**, feeling** tears well up inside me again. "Allysa?" Kaiba put a hand on my shoulder and I looked down at my feet, blinking back my tears **furiously. **It didn't work. **I flung around and threw my arms around him in **a big hug**,** sobbing into his shirt. I felt him stiffen in **surprise, and **didn't blame him, even if I was surprised. **

**Kaiba**

**I put a hand on **my daughter's **shoulder, trying to comfort her. Being **torn **from your family is hard**, I knew that better than anyone. **I had to admit that I felt** like a horrible monster,** but she would be better off with us. She flung her arms around my waist, sobbing into me. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, and Jenny came up, putting a hand on Allysa's other shoulder and turning her around. **

"I'm really sorry, Allysa." she said. **"I'm sorry you had to leave your mom." Jen kneeled down to her level and **gently wiped Allysa's **tears away. One arm of Allysa's was still around my waist. "I promise you," **Jen continued, **"you'll be happy with us." **

**Allysa nodded, looking up at me. For a minute, she was the sweet, bubbly two year-old **who left funny little notes **in my briefcase **againThen, the minute was gone when **she smiled, becoming her fifteen year-old self again. "I think you're right." A smile **formed on my face, and I gave her a small squeeze.

**Allysa**

**I smiled again, running over to Daniel and giving him a huge hug. "Welcome to the family." he whispered. An evil smile crept across my face, **making Daniel whimper in fear. He knew something bad was coming.

**At the Kaiba Manor**

**"Welcome to our family time! Welcome to our brotherly time!" I sang, doing a shift-ball-change **(A/N: a what?)**down the walk. **

**"Will you stop that, please?" Daniel whined. "You've been singing the whole way back, and could you please pick a key?" He winced as I purposely hit a wrong note.**

**"I dun like you; you dun like me, let's call the whole thing off." I sang, quoting my favorite show in the whole world. **(A/N: and this would be...scared look)

**"Did you make that up?" Kaiba asked, opening the door. "It sounds familiar."**

**"It should." I said, slipping my shoes off at the door. "It was my mom's part. Dude..." I breathed, amazed at how huge the house was. "Does it echo? I bet it echos."**

**"I wouldn't." Jenny said, hanging up her jacket. **

**"Hm..." I set my backpack near the door. "I wonder..." I did a few chene turns, a pirouette, and anaer baske, landing with grace on the other end of the tile floor. I heard Kaiba chuckle and shake his head. 'Guess he's dad now.' I thought. Even in my head it sounded weird. I've always thought of Jason **(who?)**and Anikan **(ok, you're seriously freaking me out here...shifts to dragon form to protect self from weird antics of monkey co-author in human's body)**as my father. 'Speaking of which...' **

**Before I could take out my phone, it started ringing. "Lo, Llysa's phone."**

**"Is that your phone, Allysa?" I heard Kaiba call. **

**"Yeah!" I called back.**

**"Becca?" I grinned big; I loved talking to my Gram. **

**"No Gram, its Allysa."**

**"Oh, you sound just like her-"**

**"On the phone." I finished for her. I heard her chuckle. I love my Gram."we do have separate phones."**

**"Yeah, but hers is new. You have her old one."**

**"You're funny." I laughed, sitting down on the stairs.**

**"Can I talk to your mom?"**

**"Um...no...cause I'm not in her custody anymore." I said, looking around at the upstairs. **

**"Then can I talk to your dad?"**

**"Kaiba? I don't think he wants to talk his ex-mother-in-law." I said, getting up and walking into the living room where Kaiba was typing on his laptop. Daniel was on the couch next to him, half-watching whatever was on TV.**

**"Just tell him Miss Sara wants to talk to him."**

**"Okay, your funeral." I muttered, walking over to dad and tapping him on the shoulder. "Miss Sara wants to talk to you." I held out my phone to him. He gave a confused look, but took the phone anyway.**

"Hello?"

Daniel got up off the couch and led me upstairs. "First rule: never interrupt dad while he's working." he told me. "Trust me, you do not want to do that." I nodded my understanding, then went in search of my room

on the other side of town

Krystal

A knock came at the door and I went to get it, since dad was gone at work still. Opening it, I got the shock of my life. "What are you doing here, Rebecca?" I snapped. Then my expression, or at least my emotion, softened. It looked as though she had been crying. However, I hid that feeling beneath the mask of disdain I wore.

She looked down at me. "I came to apologize."

I snorted. "Don't apologize to _me_." I said coldly. "You lost her, didn't you?"

She sighed. "Please, Krystal, I just want to apologize for not taking your...advice."

My upper lip pulled back slightly over my teeth. "Listen, I don't want anything more to do with you. My dad's at work, and unless you have some business with him, I don't ever wanna see you here again. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, I slammed the door in her face and left her to her own fate.

* * *

Weirdo: Help me! I see sane people!

**On top of spaghetti!...all covered in cheese!...**

Weirdo: Make it stop! She can't sing on key! (ears bleed)

**hey! my singings not that bad! Dough! the stuff that buys me beer! Ray! the guy that sells me beer! Me! the guy who drinks the beer! Far! the distance to my beer! So! I think i'll have a beer! lalalalalalala...BEER! Tea! no thnks, im drinking beer! that will bring us back to...**

Make it stop! (dies)

**Do'h!**

**the Dark Lord Sauron's Beer song is owned by Sora aka Seto aka Sesshy aka you have too many names damn you...**


	17. IM in Love

IM in Love

JWMutt722: Krys, I can't believe it. U actually slammed the door in her face!

Chi-SaiTR: I can't either

Hyperdivagurl has joined the conference 

JWMutt722: Hey Llysa

Hyperdivagurl: Hey Jacks Hey Krys (?) What u talkin' 'bout?

Chi-SaiTR: Your mom came over to gloat, so I slammed the door in her face

Hyperdivagurl: Gloat? Bout what?

BEKBN2 has joined the conference 

Kai25 has joined the conference 

JWMutt722: whose wat now?

Kai25: I'm Daniel. The random letters is Arlen

BEKBN2: Hi : D

Hyperdivagurl: What does BEKBN2 mean?

BEKBN2: Blue eyes Kaiba boy Numba two

JWMutt722: But you don't have blue eyes

BEKBN2: So?

JWMutt722: We were talkin' bout how Krys slammed the door in Becca's face

Kai25: applauds GJ

Chi-SaiTR: TY **Must we keep talking about that? It's over and done with **

** Chi-SaiTR is away **

Kai25: YW

Hyperdivagurl: Wee! Derek's on! BRB

Serenswittleboi has joined the conference 

Serenswittleboi: Hi peoples

JWMutt722: Hey Honda

Kai25: Nice SN XD

Serenswittleboi: cracks knuckles Say it again I dare you

BEKBN2: Wittle Boi XDDD

Serenswittleboi: goes after BEKBN2 with a stick

JWMutt722: Arlen! Shoves Honda into a closet

Serenswittleboi: Hey!

** Chi-SaiTR has returned from away **

Chi-SaiTR: I find this all very funny

Dancergrlgen2 has joined the conference 

JWMutt722: Hey Anzu

Dancergrlgen2: Sup?

Hyperdivagurl: Mind if my friend comes to chat w/ us?

JWMutt722: No

POGakaYK has joined the conference 

Serenswittleboi: Hey Yukio

POGakaYK: Hey what's

BEKBN2: NM

POGakaYK: Who r u?

Monkeysmustdie has joined the conference 

Chi-SaiTR: Who's the monkey?

JWMutt722: groan It's Davan

User has been ignored 

Kai25: lol

Serenswittleboi: Did you kick him?

JWMutt722: Yes

Chi-SaiTR: ROFL…**the bit**

JWMutt722: him or me?

Chi-SaiTR: Him, dun worry 

SHKB89 has joined the conference 

JWMutt722: Welcome to the Realm of Weirdness

POGakaYK: lol

Dancergrlgen2: Hey we aren't all weird

Chi-SaiTR: Most of us are

Serenswittleboi: When you hang around Jacks, you are weird

SHKB89: lol

Hyperdivagurl: Guys this is my friend Derek

SHKB89: Hi

Kai25: Welcome

BEKBN2: Your Llyssa's friend of BF?

SHBK: uh… 

Hyperdivagurl: He's my friend

BEKBN2: Ah, cause I was going to say, if you hurt my sister I'm coming after your balls

Chi-SaiTR: clutches her stomach laughing Ra, Japanese people are insane 

Kai25: Arlen, I'm her brother that's my job

** SHKB89 is away **

BEKBN2: Sure, get technical about it Krys, we aren't all insane 

**JWMutt722: Speak for yourself**

**Chi-SaiTR: mutters under breath well people were saner in SF**

**Hyperdivagurl: squeals you lived in San Francisco? I never asked, did you ever go to NY?**

**Chi-SaiTR: Nope never wanted to. Mom lived on the East Coast b4 she married dad, she said everyone smokes/swears/back stabs there**

**Hyperdivagurl: …** SF awesome I live slightly south of there

Kai25: hey Yukio, what does your SN mean? 

**POGakaYK: Prince of Games AKA Yami's kid**

Serenswittleboi: um…Yukio? There somthin' yr. dad ain't tellin' your mom? 

**POGakaYK: I dunno how it worked, but even though we're twins, Anzu's Yugi's and I'm Yami's clutches head Very Confusing**

** SHKB89 has returned from away **

SHKB89: Hey guys, what'd I miss? Chi-SaiTR: the apocalypse laughs 

**SHBK89: stares um, last time I checked, the world was still out there**

**Chi-SaiTR: I know, dumb ass, I was plain' w/ ya**

** ElfDemon has joined the conference **

JWMutt722: Who? SHKB89: guys, this is my friend Chase 

Hyperdivagurl: Fwee! Hugs

JWMutt722: grumbles People could at least ask me before bringing other friends in humph

ElfDemon: hey Derek Who're all these guys? Hey Anzu Hey Llysa hugs back 

**Dancergen2: hey Chase wink been a while since Llysa introduced us**

**ElfDemon: ANZU MUTOU, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL, GET IT?**

**Chi-SaiTR: deep thought y'know, Arlen's SN works 4 him, even if he doesn't have blue eyes**

**Kai25: raises eyebrows Well, along with being completely random, how so?**

**Chi-SaiTR: gray is a shade of blue and he has gray eyes**

**BEKBN2: Ha! See it does work!**

JWMutt722: puts head in hands Krys, I trust your judgement, but this guy's screwed in the head Chi-SaiTR: growls menacingly 

**Hyperdivagurl: Ah! Runs away **

** Hyperdivagurl is away **

** Serenswittleboi is away **

Dancergen2: Chase, how come you don't like me like that? 

**ElfDemon: Oh God, Derek, this is yr. Friend's BF?**

**Dancergen2: I AM NOT A BOY! X- (**

SHKB89: BF best friend God, you didn't dye yr. Hair from brown to blond did ya? 

**Chi-SaiTR: Sometimes I wonder…lol**

**ElfDemon: lol I like you Chi-Sai What's yr. Name?**

**Chi-SaiTR: Krystal, NM Krys**

**ElfDemon: Cool, I suppose Derek told ya mine, Chase**

**Chi-SaiTR: Cool: 3 he he…kitty! **

**ElfDemon: um…**

**JWMutt722: yeah, she's real random**

Hyperdivagurl: Pudding!

JWMutt722: sweat drops Nvm

Hyperdivagurl: I like chickens, Eddy

BEKBN2: That would explain the maniacal laughter coming from her room

Chi-SaiTR: Where?

Hyperdivagurl: P ROFL

** POGakaYK has signed off **

**BEKBN2: Why'd everyone leavin' us?**

**JWMutt722: Who knows. Anzu, get him back on **

**Dancergen2: Will do**

** POGakaYK has joined the conference **

POGakaYK: Geez, Anzu you don't have to be so violent 

**Dancergen2: big chibi grin **

**ElfDemon: Hey Krys**

**Chi-SaiTR: Yeah?**

**BEKBN2: back off…she's mine**

**Chi-SaiTR: SIT BOY!**

**BEKBN2: anime fall ow…**

**ElfDemon: …**

**POGakaYK: his name's Inuyasha…Krys is Kagome **

**Chi-SaiTR: I'd rather be Rin or Sango, but being Kagome's fun…evil laugh**

POGakaYK: I'm Naraku

JWMutt722: Who said you could be Naraku? Anzu's the root of all evil

Dancergen2: Thank you though I'd rather be Rin

JWMutt722: I'm Sango, and Honda's Miroku

Dancergen2: smacks Honda

Hyperdivagurl: Hon, he's not even here shakes head

Chi-SaiTR: Then can I be Rin? PLEASE? Big sad chibi eyes 

**Kai25: Why do you want to be Rin so badly?**

**Chi-SaiTR: 3 words: SESSHY IS HOTT!  
**JWMutt722: That's it! Daniel is officially Sesshomaru!

Hyperdivagurl: y?

JWMutt722: Dunno

**BEKBN2: whimper I thought you were mine…**

**Chi-SaiTR: Sit**

**BEKBN2: ow…**

**Chi-SaiTR: on second thought, I could get used to this evil smile**

Dancergen2: I'm Rin!

HyperDivagurl: I'm Rin!

JWMutt722: Llyssa's Rin. Yukio's Shippo and Anzu's Naraku

SHBK89: u haven't met me and Chase yet, have ya, Chi-Sai 

**Chi-SaiTR: no sane again**

JWMutt722: Were you ever sane? Lol

ElfDemon: wanna? Chi-SaiTR: um… confused look SHKB89: Dun worry not in a bad way 

**JWMutt722: u go 2 Domino high?**

**ElfDemon: Yeah**

**SHKB89: yeah**

**Dancergen2: you DO!**

**ElfDemon: I mean, no! I don't! **

HyperDivagurl: You do to my high skool and you didn't tell me! Takes out Spork of D00m (© Gaku-Chan)

ElfDemon: yeah, like I'm gunna be afraid if a stupid Spork…yeah right 

SHKB89: nervous laugh I thought you were still in the US…Hee hee

HyperDivagurl: D00m! **Starts running toward** him violent battle scene

Kai25: Llysa? What did Jenny feed you?

BEKBN2: I dunno, but I don't want to know what's going on in her room looks down the hall

Chi-SaiTR: Wait, isn't Llysa at her mom's?

Kai25: no

Chi-SaiTR: confused look

SHKB89: Hey, Llysa, wat you doin' that Sat?

HyperDivagurl: NM y?

SHKB89: Maybe you, Chase & me could hang out

ElfDemon: **pokes head in** **tell that insane b to keep the f away from me**

Hyperdivagurl: D00M!

ElfDemon: **growls menacingly and backs **away

Hyperdivagurl: Muwhaha evil grin Ow, Arlen rubs head

Kai25: What did he do?

Hyperdivagurl: hit me in the head sniffle sniffle cry

Kai25: BRB

Kai25 is away 

Serenswittleboi has returned from away 

Chi-SaiTR: I fear for Arlen

Serenswittleboi: back

KaibaCorp.CEO has joined the conference 

JWMutt722: Welcome to the Realm of Randomness!

Serenswittleboi: What happened to weirdness?

JWMutt722: points at Krys

Chi-SaiTR: hey!

KaibaCorp.CEO: Allysa, Daniel, Arlen: Dinner

KaibaCorp.CEO has signed off 

Dancergen2: Well…that was weird

POGakaYK: SHADOW GAME!

JWMutt722: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Kai25: Was my dad on?

SHKB89: Who?

BEKBN2: Nick is KaibaCorp.CEO?

Chi-SaiTR: That was your dad? **Mopes**

Dancergen2: He said dinner

Kai25: Oh, okay, bye guys

Kai25 has logged off 

Hyperdivagurl has logged off 

BEKBN2: kisses Krys on cheek Bye

BEKBN2 has logged off 

Chi-SaiTR: blushes

Dancergen2: weeeeee-eeeeel winks

Serenswittleboi: so, I don't have a date to the dance Anzu, will you go with me?

Dancergen2: no

Serenswittleboi: tear

ElfDemon: If you think I'm gunna ask you to go with me Anzu…

Dancergen2: Yes! Hugs him

ElfDemon: Wait, what I do? Blinks **Nooooooooo! Dies on spot**

SHKB89: Ha ha you got served!

JWMutt722: Please don't tell me you're back

Chi-SaiTR: Do you have a problem with black people? (A/n you ever notice that there are like no black people in YGO?)

JWMutt722: Black people are the most likely to try to get into my pants

Chi-SaiTR: Ah! Covers eyes Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Oops, neighbors mad G2G

JWMutt722: C ya Krys waves

Chi-SaiTR: Byes! XD

Chi-SaiTR has logged off 

JWMutt722: I better go too, byes! 

** JWMutt722 has logged off **

**ElfDemon: Anzu! Get off my case! I don't like you, I never have like you and I never will like you! So there4, I'm NOT taking you to the dance**

**Serenwittleboi: G2G, C U guys**

**POGakaYK: yeah, so do we…Come on Anzu**

**Dancergen2: but…**

**ElfDemon: I don't wan to be rude, Anzu, but I don't like u like that**

**Dancergen2: …okay…bye**

** Serenswittleboi has logged off **

** POGakaYK has logged off **

** Dancergen2 has logged off **

** Chi-SaiTR has joined the conference **

JWMutt722 has joined the conference 

JWMutt722: Krys! U back! 

**Chi-SaiTR: Yeah, well my neighbors are stupid sticks tongue out at them its yr. Fault NE ways**

**JWMutt722: How do ya figure?**

**Chi-SaiTR: U put the bad thoughts in my head. How could I control shrieking at them?**

**ElfDemon: lol Yr. Funny Krys. We gotta get together sometime**

**SHKB89: hey Krys me/Chase/Llysa R hanging out Sat. U wants to come?**

**JWMutt722: What about me?**

**ElfDemon: U can come. And Daniel/Arlen if they want. No 1 else though. 2 many people ; )**

**Chi-SaiTR: I don't wanna come if yr. Gunna be like that!**

**ElfDemon: Hey Calm down, Chi-Sai. I was only kidding w/ U guys**

**JWMutt722: I wouldn't mind some of that w/ Daniel… ; )**

**Chi-SaiTR: Jacks! Ra, U ppl R perverted XP**

**SHKB89: not me, just Chase/Jacks**

**ElfDemon: I'm straight and U knows it+ I am not the one with the rep of a lady's man**

**SHKB89:O …**

**JWMutt722: R U a lady's man?**

**Chi-SaiTR: I've heard things bout him, but I also hear he's got a gurl that he's stayin' with**

** 3/4Angel has joined the conference **

Hyperdivagurl has joined the conference 

**3/4Angel: Hey Derek, Chase Hi, um…JWMutt722, and Chi-SaiTR**

**SHKB89: Speak of the devil Nevaeh! **

Hyperdivagurl: I wasn't really hungry so… glares evilly at whoever 3/4Angel is

**3/4Angel: U said you'd come help me w/ my HW today, Derek**

**SHKB89: O yeah, I did. See ya guys**

**Chi-SaiTR: Bye**

**JWMutt722: bye bye :D**

**Chi-SaiTR: puts head in hands**

Hyperdivagurl: No! Runs after him w/ Spork of D00m (© Gaku-Chan)

** 3/4Angel has logged off **

** SHKB89 has signed off **

**Chi-SaiTR: Well, now, it's just the 4 of us. Me and you guys**

**JWMutt722: Fear 4 your life!**

**ElfDemon: I fear for my sanity**

**Chi-SaiTR: as do I **

Hyperdivagurl: What sanity? Muwhaha

ElfDemon: So Krys, U comin' Saturday? 

**Chi-SaiTR: Where ya goin'?**

**ElfDemon: Arcade, then out 2 lunch and a movie**

**Chi-SaiTR: Sounds coolies. I'll b there. What time?**

**ElfDemon: I think bout 10 in the morning**

**JWMutt722: I'll be there 2**

**ElfDemon: Sweet I'll tell Derek**

Hyperdivagurl: sighs Derek happy dreams

JWMutt722: I G2g now, Dad's callin' bye bye 

**Chi-SaiTR: I better go to. C Ya!**

**ElfDemon: No reason 4 me 2 stay on then, bye!**

** JWMutt722 has logged off **

** Chi-SaiTR has logged off **

** ElfDemon has logged off **

Hyperdivagurl: Ah! I'm the only one left!

3rd

Allysa hopped down the stairs, trying to cause as much noise as possible.

"Hyper, Hyper, Hyper." She mumbled, hopping toward the kitchen. She hopped through the swing door into the kitchen where everyone was eating dinner. She hopped to her seat and sat down, but she didn't stop moving.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked his daughter. Allysa stared at him, obviously on a sugar high.

"I'm trying to recover from the high I get from IMing people."

**"Oh Dear lord…" Kaiba muttered, sitting down. **


	18. Becca and Sherry fluff

Short chappie. Sorry. I'm stalling lol This is just some fluff on Becca and Sherry. Have fun reading!

* * *

Sherry's POV

I woke up the next morning, Rebecca laying face down beside me. Her face was turned away from me, but I could tell she was still asleep. 'Poor thing.' I thought. 'First losing her daughter, then getting told off by a fifteen year old.' I leaned down, and gently kissed her bare shoulder.

"Hey, time to get up." I whispered to her. She groaned and moved her head to look at me.

"Why?" She grumbled, still mostly asleep. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"We have meetings."

"We?" She asked, groggily, propping her head up on her hand. Some of her hair fell into her face.

"Hai." I pushed the hair away from her face. "We."

"Since when do you speak Japanese?"

"That's all I know." I laughed. She smiled.

"I like it when you laugh." She put her head on my chest, lightly tracing my six-pack with her fingers.

"You're not going to let me get up are you?" She laughed as her cell phone rang. She opened her hand and her phone flew into it.

"Lo Becca's phone?"

Becca's POV

"Hey mom, its Llysa."

"Hey baby, how you holdin' up?"

"Pretty good. I managed not to get on everyone's nerves."

"You sure about that?" I laughed. Allysa was the hyperest thing ever to walk the face of the planet and I have three younger brothers with ADD.

"You and Sher okay?"

"Yea, we're fine. Don't worry about us."

"Want me to dig up some dirt on Jen?"

"No, that's okay. She seems decent enough. If Kaiba loves her, that's fine with me." I sighed.

"You don't mean that do you?"

"Not in the slightest." I heard her laugh on the other end. "But, leave Jen alone okay?"

"Okay." There was silence for a few seconds. "So, are you gunna move back to the states? Once I'm settled?" She asked.

"I might," I answered slowly. That question kinda caught me off guard. "But if you want me to stay in Japan, I will."

"Okay…" She didn't seem too happy about my answer. "Anyway, I gotta go. Love you, byes!"

"Bye." I put my cell phone away and turned back to my lover. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He cupped the side of my face and kissed me. "She doing okay?"

"Yea. She wanted to know if we were moving back to the States."

"Are we?"

"I dunno." I turned around so my back faced him. "I'm getting tired of these cramped streets." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"You can always go away for a few weeks then come back." He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"Back to what? There's really no point to my life anymore."

Sherry's POV

I stopped nuzzling her neck and looked up. "Becca, don't say that." I whispered, rubbing her shoulders. "You have me."

"Yea, but that and a bag of peanuts will get me no where." I let go of her a got up and out of bed.

"So I'm nothing?" I snapped. "Nothing of any value?" She stared at me blankly, propped upon her elbows. Her face was almost expectant. "Becca, don't stare at me like that." I looked away, and ran a hand through my hair. That look was killing me.

"Go on. This is the part where you say. 'I'm leaving you' and that I say 'No one's stopping you.' Then you leave me here to rot in my misery." I laughed, walking over to her and kneeled down so my face was at her level.

"You have our lives pre-written?" I asked in the same tone that you would a child playing mind games with you. That's exactly what she was; a child.

"This is classic play writing gold." She said, emphasizing the 'importance' with her hands. "It always goes like that."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't 'go like that.'" I laughed, kissing her forehead. I stroked her hair with one hand. "Come on." I said, standing up, trying to pull her up with me. She put all her weight on her upper body, and flopped back down on the bed, trying to pull me down with her. "We have to start the day sometime."

"Who says it has to be now?" She asked, giving me her impression of puppy dog eyes. I laughed, and started walking toward the bathroom. "Hey, where are you goin'? Come back here!"

"You're the one that wanted me to leave." I laughed, throwing a towel over my shoulder.

"You're so immature!" She cried. I just laughed, and started up the shower.


	19. The Dance

**bold is me **regular is Ari

* * *

Krystal

I turned one way and another, looking at myself in the mirror in my room. It had been made originally to go behind a headboard, so it was as close to a full-length mirror as I would probably get. I could hardly believe it. I was going to a dace...on a _date._ Me, having a date, going somewhere with him and no one else around. Arlen had said that after the dance, which ended at six, he would go take me to dinner and a movie if it wasn't too late. I just wished I had something better to wear than black pants with a white stripe down the outside of each leg and a plain, short-sleeved black shirt. The shirt was slightly faded, making it lighter than the black of the pants, but it was the only one I had. It wasn't too noticeable, though, but just noticeable enough. 'Ra,' I thought, 'even my dog tag's black. Well, I guess that can't be helped.'

I went over to my desk, crammed in one corner of my literal closet of a room below my bed, which was like the upper bunk of a bunk bed without the lower half. Saved a lot more room than having a normal one. I sat at my computer, an action that always made me feel guilty. My dad spent money on me and my education first, and himself and his work second, despite all my protesting. The computer was in fairly good condition, for being slightly used, and even had internet access. The main one that dad used for his work was a laptop, so this one was full and truly mine. The only time dad used it was when he needed to print something at home, sine we only had one printer. My legs were really cramped, and I wished that my room hadn't ended up being the walk-in closet to the one real bedroom. It was a one-person apartment room, in a complex that was practically falling apart at the seams. The main building used to be a boarding house, and the other buildings were jumbled around it, like they hadn't been planned. The pool was drained, the neighbors were rude and mean, and if I turned up my music loud enough to actually hear, they complained to my father and threatened to complain to the manager, like he would actually do something about it. That happened to be bad news for them, because there were a lot of kids besides me living here. In all reality, the unplanned alleys, walls, niches, and the entire complex's maze-like design made a wonderful place for kids to have a grand time.

One corner of the establishment, the so-called 'garden,' had a huge old tree in the very farthest corner of it, where some kids had built a huge, nicely furnished treehouse. It was so tall and sturdy, and placed just so, that someone could climb over the branches and jump over the wall on the outside of the complex. That was where things got well taken-care of, or at least taken care of better. You jumped into a long field where people sometimes rode their horses, but you had to go around the edge of it to get to the rest of it because of the tumbleweeds that mangled your legs no matter how tough your jeans were. Then you walked back, stepping over and through weeds as high as your knees toward another old tree that had a tire swing that creaked when you pushed it hanging from the branches. Walk a little farther, through some more weeds, and turn left and you came to what must have originally been a flood canal, but a little way down, it turned into a real river except that it never had water in it except when it rained.

There were mud/sand bars that you could walk on and just sit, listening to the water and throwing the occasional stone into the running brown water. Only you had to tie something around your waist if you didn't want to look like you went in your jeans. The canal had a little bridge across it, only we weren't allowed to cross it because it led to someone else's property and she always had a kind word for us, though she was very protective. She let us sit on the bridge, though, and if you walked past it far enough the ground turned to rocky that it looked like it had snowed grey snow on something dark brown. The cement sides were steep enough that if you weren't careful, you could fall in and have to be caught farther downstream and fished out, most likely with something broken or hurting. Then you walked back the way you came and climbed a ladder back into he garden of the apartment complex and reality. Our little river was a nice place to just get away from it all.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door, startling me back out of my daydreams. It was dad. "Krys?" he said. "Arlen just called, he says he's sorry, but he's going to be a little late picking you up, though he's on his way. You'd better get ready."

I nodded, standing. "Thanks dad." I said, going up and hugging him. "And thanks for letting me do this, too."

Dad hugged me back. "I told you, it's no problem. Arlen seems like the type that won't do anything stupid, and if he does, you can handle him physically."

"I'm just no match for him in a pool." I said, smiling.

Dad smiled also. "Get a jacket." he said, letting me go. "He'll be here in a moment."

I climbed up the ladder to my bed, grabbing my jacket off of it. Black, of course, but it went with the rest of my 'color scheme.' "Hey dad?" I asked. "I know which direction he's coming from, can I start walking out to meet him?"

"Why?" dad asked. "You're not..."

My look answered his question, or seemed to. "Think about it, dad." I said quietly. "Nice person that he is, he's Kaiba's son. He's used to the fine things in life, the good and not the worn-down. This...I like it, but..."

"I understand." dad said. "If you can get ready before I see him, you can. But...does he even know you live here?"

I sighed. "I haven't told him exactly..."

Dad gave me a look. "Just get ready, okay?" he said, smiling tiredly. "Before I change my mind about letting my only daughter go out on a date."

I laughed a bit, putting on my jacket as dad left. Though I zipped it up, I only did it partway. As a second thought, I picked up a small, green pouch with yellow trim and a snap on it, opening it. Inside was a pearl necklace that used to be my mother's. A perfect pearl in a silver stud on a silver chain. 'Made for a night like tonight.' I thought, fastening the fine chain around my neck. 'I always wear it when I need some luck, and Ra, do I need luck tonight!' The pearl was small, but I didn't mind that, and white. But if you looked at it closely, and it wasn't just me, there were hints of pink and grey in it as well. I picked up my purse and slung it over my shoulder, checking my wallet for money and throwing it and the ten dollars that were in it in my purse. "I'm going!" I called out.

Dad met me at the door, giving me a hug. "Alright, you. Be back no later than...what movie are you seeing?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, he said we'd only see one if dinner didn't take too long. Can I have until about...ten-thirty?" I'd wanted to ask for eleven, but I had more common sense than to do that.

"Ten." dad said. He cocked his head, looking at the ceiling and got a confused look on his face. "Did you have a conversation with Bakura that you wanna tell me about?" he asked.

"What's he saying?"

"For you to remember the other book he told you about that he wrote...Bakura, what have you been telling my daughter?" he asked his Yami angrily.

**Jacks POV **

**"Mom, could this skirt be any shorter!" I cried as my mom took up the hem on the skirt I was trying on. I had on an outfit similar to the one my mom wore in Battle City; a white corset-like shirt, with a purple jacket and a very short purple skirt, coupled with black boots, a black leather belt, and a black garter, which I planned to ditch as soon as possible. I told my mom it made me look like a slut, but she insisted I wear it.**

**"It's goes with the outfit, Jackidy." She said, hemming up the skirt farther.**

**"Mom, I want to be able to bend over without anyone seeing my underwear." I tried to make the skirt longer. Mom sighed and hemmed it lower.**

**"Better?"**

**"Yea." I turned around in front of the mirror. "Dad actually letting me out of the house like this?" Dad was over-protective of me. I was lucky enough that Mom knew how to keep him in check. If I even so much as mentioned liking a guy in front of me, doesn't matter whom it is, he'll flip out and demand to meet him. It was kind of a good thing I'm going with Davan, instead of Daniel. Dad would freak. I smiled to myself. I had managed to keep our dads from meeting for a month now. Now all I had to do is dump Davan and make sure Dad and Kaiba never met. 'Easy.' I thought, sighing. **

**"He doesn't actually know that you're dressed like this. Does the jacket fit?" I put on the purple jacket and modeled it for her.**

**"Mom, he's gunna have a fit." I laughed. I brushed out my hair, trying to get it to lay a certain way.**

**"Want me to curl your hair?"**

**"Yea, can you cut it shorter too? About to my shoulders?" Mom nodded and I ran into the bathroom. **

**Twenty Minutes later **

**"Ah!" I screamed after seeing what my mom had done to my hair. "I look like you!" **

**"And that's a bad thing?" My mom laughed. She had cut my hair and curled it so it fell in waves over my shoulders and into my face. "You look pretty." I shrugged. She was right. I did look good; too good. **

**"Davan's going to die once he sees me." I laughed, putting on the jacket and twirling around in front of the mirror. "Thank you, mom." I chimed, hugging her. I heard the doorbell from downstairs, and I quickly turned around. "Davan said he was going to meet me there?" I asked, looking at my mom. She shrugged and I ran down the stairs. My dad beat me to the door. "Dad!" I cried, from halfway down the stairs. Too late. He opened the door, and standing there; was Daniel. **

**"Hi, I'm here to take Jacks to the dance." He said, calmly and coolly. I sighed and leaned my head against the railing. He was too perfect. 'No, no, no!' My brain yelled at me. 'Tomboy plus boyfriend is not a good thing!' "But he's so cute." I mumbled. My dad heard me and shot me a look. "What?" Daniel did his best not to laugh at my Dad's expression. **

**"Are you Davan?" He asked, glaring daggers at him. **

**"No, but I promised Davan I would take her to the dance." He smiled. I tried not to drool in front of my dad. He was just too… **

**"How are you taking her there?" My dad continued his interrogation. **

**"Just let her go, Joey." Mom said, coming down the stairs, and putting an arm around his waist. She leaned up for a kiss, but he just smiled down at her. I sighed. Mom and Dad aren't really lovey-dovey anymore; at least Dad isn't. Mom sighed, as I walked down the stairs and over to the door. She handed me a purple beaded purse, before shoving me out the door.**

**"Well, bye then." I said at the closed door. **

**"No kissing boys!" My dad called through the door. I laughed, trying to hide my blush from Daniel.**

**"You're parents always this…"**

**"Weird? Usually." I answered. I knew my parents were weird. That's why I'm weird. I just chose not to be openly weird, like Allysa or Anzu. "So, how _are_ you taking me to the dance?" Daniel took my arm and led me to a sleek black limo. I gasped when I saw it. "No way." A smile crept onto my face and I jumped up and hugged him, not realizing what I was doing. **

**"Well hello." Allysa said, rolling down her window. I quickly jumped away, my face turning red. Daniel ran a hand through his hair, and opening the door for me. I stepped in and slid onto the seat next to Arlen. **

**"Hey Jacks." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back, my face growing slightly redder.**

**'No wonder Krys likes him.' I thought, looking away as Daniel slid in. "So we going to pick up Krys next?"**

**"Yup, and Anzu, Honda and Yukio." Daniel nodded.**

**"Honda and Anzu don't need a ride, but Yukio does." I told him. I knew my friends than I did myself. "Honda's taking Anzu to the dance on his bike and Yukio doesn't like to ride in the side car." Allysa laughed as the car started to move. As the car turned a corner, I got shoved into Daniel. "Sorry." I mumbled, as I got flung onto his lap. I felt something push into me and I quickly got up. **

**"No problem." He mumbled, looking away from me and blushing.**

Krystal

I slipped out the door, not liking it when dad talked to a yami I couldn't see. "Bye dad, Bakura. I'll be back by ten." I said on my way out the door. A quick jog down the stairs took me to the outside of the complex, and another five minutes had me coming out the gate. Our building was near the rear of the complex. Another five minutes and I was walking down the street, seeing headlights flash my way. I smiled as the car came closer, realizing who it was.

"Hey Keys." Arlen said, opening the door for me. "Why didn't you wait at your house for me?"

I got into the warm, heated vehicle gratefully. "I forgot to tell you where I lived." I said. "And since I knew what direction you'd be coming from, I just decided to walk out and meet you."

Arlen shook his head, smiling. "You never were the normal girl." he said. "Well, let's get going. What time do you have to be home by?"

"Ten." I said, and Arlen checked his watch.

"Well, what movie you wanna see, if we even still wanna do that, depends on when we leave." he said. "Longer the movie, the earlier we gotta leave if you still want dinner."

I thought about this. The theater wasn't too far away, I could probably talk him into letting me walk the two blocks from the theater to my home. I really didn't want him to see where I lived. To most people, it looked like a dump.

**"Hey Krys! Wow, you look good." Jacks said, grinning. I smiled back.**

**"Thanks. Why are you here? Aren't you going with Davan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Yea, but Daniel was nice enough to offer me a ride. I don't exactly want my dad flipping out when he sees Merik." Jacks laughed, pushing some of her silver blond hair behind her ear. I laughed, leaning back in my seat. **

**"Still haven't told your dad my dad is Kaiba, huh?" Daniel asked, giving her an amused look.**

**"Nope. And I don't plan on telling him anytime soon." She said, laughing harder. **

**"He hasn't figured it out yet?" Allysa said, a confused look on her face.**

**"He's not that smart." Jacks said, shaking her head. "And I mean that in the best possible way." **

**"Sure you do." Arlen mumbled. Jacks lightly hit him on the arm with the side of her hand and started laughing again. She didn't stop until we got to our school and the dance.**

around 5:30, at the dance

All in all, the dance so far was a bust.

The music was crappy, the food was barely edible, and the only good thing was the soda, since there wasn't much they could do to that. Arlen and I slow danced a couple of times, though, which made coming worth it. Slow dancing is so..._different._ Its not really all that much like dancing, just moving slightly around to the beat of the music.

Arlen went somewhere when we were both outside and alone to get a couple more sodas, and I leaned the front of my head against a wall, closing my eyes. 'What's happening to me?' I wondered. 'Why...why am I wondering what it would be like to do...things, with...with him? Why am I feeling this weird energy and excitement whenever we touch? For that matter, why are we touching so much? I know we're friends, but...friends don't come into contact with each other as much as we have.'

Arlen walked up to me, holding a Diet Dr. Pepper for me and a Sprite for him. "Chisai?" he asked, coming up to me and setting the drinks down. "Are you okay?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

I shivered under his touch. "I...I'm scared, dammit." I admitted in a whisper, not taking my head form its position. "I'm scared...and I don't know why. I really wanna be...around you...but at the same time I'm terrified to be. I honestly just don't know what's wrong with me."

Arlen turned me, holding me close against his chest. I buried my face in it, loving him touching me though not knowing why I loved it, and wrapping my arms around his waist. A gentle, comforting hand slid up my neck and cupped the base of my head, making me look up at him. He seemed just as nervous as I did, and his breathing was heavier than normal. I realized that mine was as well, and shivered again. 'What's going on?'

He leaned his head close to my own. "Chisai..." he breathed in a voice that made me more scared than a spooked horse, but at the same time I melted at it's sound, resonating, it seemed, within my very body and soul. He hesitated a moment longer, than slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine.

I jumped back, startled at his actions. I shakily put trembling fingers to my lips, unaccustomed to this new and unfamiliar sensation. Unfamiliar, though, didn't necessarily mean unwelcome. Opening my mouth, I tried to say something, but no words would come. Arlen lowered his head, looking ashamed at what he had just done, and I came closer to him almost against my will. "Wha...what were you doing?" I asked, voice barely audible even to myself.

Arlen wrapped his arms around me again. "I...I was trying to help you..."

"Help me do what?"

"Help you understand...I think I know...you and me both...we're afraid of the same thing."

"And this would be?" I asked, wrapping my own arms around him without noticing.

"We're afraid...both of us...Chisai, we're afraid of love."

3rd person

"I...don't like to be scared..."

Arlen leaned down to her head again, shaking. "I...I love you...I meant it when I said it, Krystal...and I mean to act on it." Again, he brought his lips to her own, pouring everything he'd ever felt at her into that kiss.

She didn't jump away that time. She gave everything she'd ever felt about anything in that kiss, and gently requested to enter his mouth, hardly believing what she was doing.

Arlen didn't seem surprised at her action, he just accepted it, curling his tongue around hers as he brought her closer to his body. She pressed herself into him, tightening her grip and allowing a soft moan to escape her throat. He tightened his grip on her, cupping her head and keeping her waist in particular to him with one strong, gentle arm.

'It's a good thing he's holding me up.' Krystal thought. 'I couldn't stand right now if I tried.' She shivered, not knowing what to do. She just came as close as she could to him, letting him grip her as his tongue went farther in her mouth and slightly down her throat. She loved him being there, being like that with her. It made her feel like she was his...like there was nothing and no one but the two of them. She loved it...but it frightened her to no end. She didn't want to be hurt like her parents had been hurt, she never wanted to know that kind of pain. Perhaps that is really why she had sworn off love...she had been afraid of it. And she still was.

**Meanwhile **

**Jacks's POV**

**I stepped out of the limo and looked around for Davan. A slight wind blew, blowing my hair into my face. I frowned, pushing the silver mass away from my face. **

"**Ah! Go away!" I cried, as my hair tried to choke me. I ran around in a small circle, trying to make my hair leave me alone. I ran into someone, and felt myself lose my balance. 'Smooth.' I thought as I felt myself falling towards the ground. Before my bottom collided with the ground, two strong hands caught my waist, and pulled me upwards. I smiled to myself, thinking it might have been Davan. **

"**Always playing the damsel in distress aren't you, Jacky." A smooth voice crooned in my ear.**

'**Shows what you know you lecherous perv.' I thought as I turned to face my 'date.' "Hey Davan." I put on a happy face, and a sickeningly sweet voice. "How are you?" Davan donned a cocky air, as he led me into the dace, his hands still on my waist. I heard Honda ride up on his motor cycle, and shot him a look that said, 'Get this f-ing bastard off me!' He nodded, and helped Anzu off his bike, before coming to 'rescue' me.**

I walked behind Davan into the gym, but I wasn't able to look at anything but Daniel and his own date, a girl whom I didn't know. For reasons I couldn't guess, I was insanely jealous. Who was this girl?

I had no right to be thinking this way: Daniel wasn't my boyfriend, he was under no obligation to remain faithful to me and not see other girls.

"**Davan, I'm gunna go talk to Daniel. Would you please get me something to drink?" I asked, sweetly. He smiled.**

"**Anything for you, babe." He said, acting in a way I'm sure he thought was sexy. Unfortunately for him, I didn't think so. He tried to lean in her a kiss, but I moved my head so he got my cheek instead. **

'**Not on you life, Buddy." I thought bitterly, walking away from him. Daniel was chatting amiably with his 'date.' She was a dark haired beauty. (A/n: I'm thinking of Kagome in the second Inuyasha manga, but slightly more girly) 'The complete opposite of me.' I thought, smiling inwardly. 'Daniel really has good taste.' **

"**Hey Jacks, you okay?" Daniel called as I got within range. A goofy smile was plastered on my face as I tried very hard not to laugh.**

"**Yea, just remembering something stupid Honda did. Come to think of it anything Honda does is stupid." Daniel's date laughed, a sickeningly sweet sound, and a little too high pitched for my taste. I gave her an odd glance, but ignored her laughter.**

"**This is Lapis. She's in my geometry class." Daniel said, gesturing to the giggle machine attached to his arm. She giggled again, covering her mouth in almost mock innocence. **

'**Oh, please.' I thought, inwardly groaning and rolling my eyes. **

"**I'm Jacks. Nice to meet you." I said, extending a hand.**

"**Oh, Jaclyn Wheeler, the school slut?" She asked, looking up at me. The hand was immediately gone as was I. **

"**Damn cheerleaders." I grumbled, stalking away from them. "They always put labels on people." I almost ran into Davan as he walked toward me with sodas.**

"**Hey Jacky. You okay?" He asked, handing me a soda, and encircling my waist with his arm. Usually, I would have let this slide, but seeing as I was already mad, calling me a nickname I didn't ask someone to call me was a death sentence. **

"**Insensitive jerk!" I cried, pushing him away, so his drink spilled all over him. I turned away, and caught sight of Arlen and Krystal. "Awe, how cute." I cooed, forgetting my anger. **

"**Did I do something wrong?" Davan asked, sounding put out. **

"**No, I'm…just kinda…upset about Daniel being here with some other girl." I confessed, looking down at the floor.**

"**I can make you forget him." Davan whispered seductively, tipping my chin up to his level. I knew what was coming, and I didn't stop it from happening. I let him get closer and kiss me. To add insult to injury, I let Daniel see us kissing. I saw him come outside out of the corner of my eye and took that opportunity to drop my drink and wrap my arms around his neck. I smiled as I saw his face grow red. I pulled away as soon as he was inside a few moments later. I like Davan, just not enough to let that go _any_ further. "You want to ditch the dance and come over to my place?" **

'**Actually I want to pound your face in for touching me you arrogant ass.' I thought, pushing away form him. "Actually, I should be getting home." I said, starting to blush. He nodded, and took out his cell phone to call his ride.**

**Daniel's POV**

**I felt sick to my stomach. 'Why would Jacks…" I thought, getting slightly queasy at the thought about what she and Davan were doing outside. 'She even told me she didn't like him like that. Why…" My thoughts were stopped my Lapis putting her hand on my arm. **

"**You okay? You look like you're going to throw up." She asked, looking concerned. I smiled warmly at her, and put my hand over hers.**

"**I'm fine. Would you like to dance?" She giggled, and I flinched on the inside. That noise was starting to bug me. Hopefully, the soft music would help me think. **However, it didn't do too much; if anything, it caused my thoughts to wander even more. The lyrics seemed only to remind me harshly of my situation. I only half listened to the running stream of conversation that Lapis kept going, making vague, unthought-out answers.

"_I have never felt like this  
For once I'm lost for words  
Your smile has really thrown me  
This is not like me at all  
I never thought I'd know  
The kind of love you've shown me_

_Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing  
like an unexpected song  
an unexpected song  
that only we are hearing"_

**I groaned inwardly as that was one of the songs Jacks loved to sing. We'd been spending a lot of time at each other's houses lately, and she'd taught me to accompany her on the piano for this song. 'God must like to play with my mind.' I thought bitterly.**

"**Daniel, are you listening to me?" Lapis asked, her deep black eyes shining up at me. **

"**I'm sorry. I was listening to the song." I said, smiling apologetically. She sighed, and leaned her head against my chest. 'Wow, I didn't realize how much shorter she was.' I thought, tensing up. **

"**It's a good song." She whispered, tightening her grip on me.**

'**I'm lucky if I make it out alive.' I thought, trying not to laugh. **"Sure, it's a pretty good song." I said, not liking where her actions were going. "I have a friend who likes to sing it, and she's really good at it."

"She?" Lapis said, looking up at me. "Should I know about this girl?"

I snorted. "Please, Lapis, you've only known me for a couple weeks. I'm not your boyfriend, therefore, you do not have to be protective of me." I thought I had carried that out rather well: until I heard her rebuttal.

"Oh, and I suppose that just because you don't consider my feelings about you seeing someone else"

"Whoever said I was seeing her?" I demanded. "You're paranoid, Lapis."

Lapis crossed her arms. "If you like her so much, why isn't she you date?"

Her comment stung though I wouldn't let her see it. "Her boyfriend asked her first." I said tartly. "And she is just a friend, Lapis. A really good friend, sure, but"  
"You just as good as admitted it!" **She cried, throwing her arms into the air. I removed my hands from her waist and took a step back. I knew from experience that angry girls were dangerous when angry. **

"**She _just_ a friend. It's just Jacks. You met her." I said, getting slightly nervous. I had no idea what this girl was capable of and considering my sister…I have reasons to worry. **

**"The slut? No wonder you like her." Lapis grumbled, looking away.**

**"She's not a slut. I don't know why people always say she is." I grumbled, not really knowing why I cared so much. 'She's just a friend. And it's upsetting to hear someone put your friend's down.' I told myself. 'Then why do I have the feeling there's more to it than that?' Lapis huffed, took hold of my arm and lead me out of the dance. 'Probably towards my doom.' I thought, amusing myself again. 'Oh no, Llyssa's starting to rub off on me!' I cried inside my head, snorting laughter.**

**"And just what is so funny?" Lapis snapped, letting go of my arm. **

**'Oh god, she sounds like my mom.' "Just remembering something my sister said-"**

**"Seems like you're spending a lot of time around girls." She said, sounding like she knew something I didn't. **

**"And just what are you implying?"**

**"I think you're gay."**

**"You do?" I said, raising an eyebrow, and giving her a "You-must-be-kidding" look. **

**"It makes sense doesn't it?" She said. I shook my head. "You can take me home now." She concluded, turning around. **

**'Why do I always pick the crazy ones?' I thought, sighing. I walked away from my crazy 'girlfriend' and went to look for Arlen and Allysa. 'Dad should be here soon.' I thought.**

Krystal's POV

I pulled away from Arlen, afraid, but stayed in his arms. He wrapped them protectively around me, and I leaned my head deeper into his chest, giving a small sigh s I contentedly closed my eyes. "I…I'm scared…" I whispered.

His tightened his grip slightly. "There's no reason for you to be." He said just as quietly. "I'll always be here."

_When you cried, I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_I held your_

_Hand through all of these years…_

I shivered, coming even closer to him. "It's getting cold." I said. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Arlen said, leading me back inside. "My dad should be here soon."

"**Arlen, have you seen Llysa? Dad should be here soon to pick us up." Daniel said, walking over to us. I thought Arlen would let go of me when his half-brother walked up, but he didn't. **

"**Yeah, she was laughing her ass off a few minutes ago."**

"**And I missed it?" I chuckled softly as they exchanged jokes. It was funny how they played with each other. Daniel walked back into the dance, and came out a few minutes later with Allysa and Yukio. "Let's go."**

"**Where's Jacks?" I asked, following them out to the parent drop-off place. **

"**Davan's taking her home." Daniel muttered, loathing in every syllable. I smirked.**

'**Figures.' I thought. I caught sight of Daniel's 'date,' obviously upset about something. She stood in a impatient posture, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her foot tapping the ground. **

"**Your date bomb?" Arlen asked him, quietly. **

"**It tanked, big time. She got all jealous over Jacks." Daniel whispered back, as we got into the limo. **

"**Why Jacks?" I asked. Daniel shrugged.**

"**You guess is as good as mine." He said, sitting as far away from Lapis as he could. She didn't seem to mind, though she did shoot him a look when he started up a conversation with Yukio. **

'**And I think I have a pretty good guess.' I smirked, leaning up against Arlen as we rode in silence. **

**Jacks's POV**

"**Come on Jackidy." My mom pleaded. "Don't you want to tell me about your time at the dance?" As soon as I had come home, I'd changed into my over sized shirt that had once belonged to my dad and some baggy pj pants, and buried myself in blankets on my recliner (really my dad's but I took control of it when he wasn't in it). **

"**I met people, saw people, danced with people and kissed people. What else is there to know?" I grumbled, my face completely covered in blankets.**

"**Kissing?" My dad said, coming into the room. "Who were you kissing?"**

"**My date."**

"**Who was your date?"**

"**Some guy."**

"**Do I know this _guy."_**

"**No." I said simply. I know I had just singed my own death warrant, but I was too tired to care. Without even looking, I knew that my dad's face was growing red, and my mom was probably trying to calm him down. I looked out form under the blankets. It was too quiet. I caught sight of my parents making out. "My eyes! I'm scarred for life!" I cried, running to my room.**

"**That girl has too much sugar in her system." Dad mused.**

"**You obviously haven't met Allysa." My mom replied.**

Krystal

"So how'd it go?" dad asked when I walked into the kitchen where he was up getting a snack. I shrugged, tired yet exhilarated at the same time.

"It was okay." I sighed tiredly. "The music stank, the drinks were the only things that could be ingested there, and Daniel's date tanked because Davan asked Jacks first and his date got all jealous over her."

Dad poured himself a glass of milk to go with his sandwich. "You want anything to eat, then?" I nodded, grabbing his materials and making a sandwich of my own, only I added a few things to it. "And how did _your_ date go?" he asked, smirking and looking as tired as I felt.

Again, I shrugged. "Okay."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Just okay? Nothing special happened between you and Arlen?"

"Would you hate me if something did?"

"You're my daughter, Krystal, I could never hate you." My dad said kindly. "So does that mean something _did_ happen?"

I curled up on the old, worn couch. "We…we kissed." I admitted, feeling a little ashamed.

**"Ah." Was all my dad said. I could tell he was shocked. "I told you." This time his voice was deeper and I looked up to see my father's yami had taken over.**

**"Bakura, can I please talk to my dad?" I sighed, not really up to talking with my dad's other self.**

**"He's in his soul room, trying to figure out what to say to you, child." Bakura explained, sitting down next to me. "Seems like you surprised him." He chuckled.**

I sighed dejectedly. "Why does it seem like I'm doing that more and more lately?" I asked myself, though it was hardly subtle. Sighing again, I pulled a blanket that lay on the back of the couch over my body, covering my head and trying not to think about all that had happened tonight.

"Krystal?" Though it was my dad speaking again, I did not acknowledge him. Tears began leaking from my eyes, and I wiped them away with the corner of the blanket. But the tears kept coming.

My dad lifted the blanket to reveal me, lying there and crying. "Come here Krys." He said gently, pulling me onto his lap like he did when I was little. He just sat there with me for a while, letting me cry into him, and stroking my hair with one hand. "Oh, Krys." He sighed. "It's not that I'm mad at you for kissing him or letting yourself be kissed by him, whichever way it worked, it's just that…"

**"I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest. "I'm growing up too fast huh?"**

**He chuckled softly. "Seems like yesterday you were only as high as my knee. I blink and you come home telling me you've gotten your first kiss." He sighed, and held onto my tighter. "Don't grow up anymore, okay?" **

**I laughed, and hugged him back. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." **I said, snuggling closer to him. "I just don't know what to do."

Dad took a deep breath. "You're like your mom, this way." He said, almost as much to himself as to me. "She never let anyone come too close."

"But then, how did you?"

"She found that I was different." He said softly. "She found that she loved me, and that her love was returned." Once again, he ran a hand over my hair. "I've noticed something about you, Krystal. You never had many friends back in the states. You never wanted anyone but me and your mother to be close to you."

"You guys were all I needed to be happy." I said.

"But we were worried that you weren't." dad said. "And now, you and I move back here, and it seems that you're surrounded by friends whom you truly seem to care about, and who care about you." He held me tighter. "You let people into your life, and I was so relieved. It finally seemed that you were really happy with life, and I was happy for you." He sighed again"I'm glad you found someone other than us to love." He said, putting his face close to mine.

**I smiled, sighing. He was right. I really was happy with all my friends. Maybe having friends was a good thing. **Not even realizing that I was approaching sleep, I plunged into it, passing through a dreamless night.

* * *

Must resist urge to pound Weirdo's brother (shakes) not resisting well 


End file.
